Coeur de Glace
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Loki a tout perdu alors pourquoi continuer. Il a sentit le danger de l'Autre tapis dans l'ombre. Se sacrifier pour sauver son frère des griffes du Kurse, c'est la dernière chose de bien qu'il pouvait faire. Oui, il était qu'un pauvre fou. Un fou au cœur brisé, un fou sans avenir, un dieu fou torturé par un titan fou. LOKI/BUCKY
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Sacrifice

Loki lisait lorsqu'un garde s'approcha de sa cellule. Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa page, il décida d'ignorer complètement l'asgardien : sa mère était la seule à montrer un intérêt quelconque pour lui, même sa nourriture arrivait grâce à un sortilège. Le garde s'arrêta devant le champ de force qui les séparait puis se racla la gorge. Agacé, le prince déchu tourna la tête vers lui.

 **« -Le prince m'envoie.**

 **-Que me veux le futur roi d'Asgard ? »** demanda Loki, sarcastique.

 **« -Un malheur s'est abattu sur le palais. La reine Frigga a succombé à la lame d'un Elfe noir. »**

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Loki hocha simplement la tête alors que le garde faisait déjà demi-tour, le laissant à sa solitude. Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour du sorcier. La femme qui l'avait élevé, soigné, protégé et aimé n'était plus de ce monde. Loki ferma sèchement son livre puis se leva. D'un geste brusque , il fit voler les meubles autour de lui et les envoya contre les murs.

Avant de quitter Midgard, enchaîné et bâillonné, son cœur avait saigné de sa récente séparation. Dans cette cellule, on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Frigga était tout ce qui lui restait, sa dernière force, sa dernière raison de vivre.

Perdant son sang froid, Loki fit exploser sans peine et sa douleur.

Après ce jour funeste, Loki passa plusieurs jours seul. Il savait qu'on avait rendu un dernier hommage à la plus populaire des reines asgardiennes. Il avait commencé son travail de deuil seul, sans personne pour écouter et soulager sa peine. Il avait cru un instant que son frère adoptif viendrait le visiter, pour remplir le grand vide qui s'était installé dans son âme. Mais Thor ne vint pas.

Perdu, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, quelques plaies sur ses mains et ses jambes, Loki avait finit par s'abandonner à sa tristesse en s'asseyant à même le sol, le dos contre le mur blanc de sa cellule.

Le futur roi d'Asgard avait finit par pointer le bout de son nez. Loki l'avait accueilli avec l'une de ses illusions mais Thor n'avait pas été dupe, pour une fois.

 **« -Cette fois c'est moi, mon frère. »** déclara alors Loki, toujours assis contre son mur, sa belle allure abandonnée pour laisser place à un homme meurtri par la perte de sa mère. **« A-t-elle souffert ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas venu partager le deuil qui nous frappe. »** répliqua durement Thor, blessant un peu plus le cœur douloureux du sorcier. **« Je suis venu t'offrir la chance de faire une action rédemptrice. »**

 **« -Continue. »** Loki était curieux par l'attitude de son frère.

 **« -Je sais que tu veux te venger autant que moi. Aide-moi à m'échapper d'Asgard et tu auras ta vengeance. Ensuite tu reviendras ici. »**

Le ton de son frère était dur, froid. Loki réfléchit un instant. Quitter cet endroit où plus rien ne le retenait, venger sa défunte mère, s'échapper une nouvelle fois... Mais il comprit également que son frère était dans une impasse s'il venait lui proposer une telle chose. Il rit doucement.

 **« -Il faut vraiment que tu sois désespéré pour venir me demander de l'aide. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux te fier à moi ?**

 **-Je n'ai nul confiance en toi. Mère, elle t'accorder la sienne. Mais sache que lorsque nous nous sommes battus dans le passé, je l'ai fait avec l'infime espoir que mon frère était encore en toi, quelque part. Cet espoir déçu n'assure plus ta protection. Ne me trahit pas ou bien cette fois, je te tue. »**

Loki fixa son frère un instant, silencieux. Le tuer... La mort serait enfin un doux échappatoire à sa douleur et à sa solitude. Il sourit doucement.

 **« -Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »**

Comme promis, Thor le fit sortir de sa cellule. Ils marchèrent ensembles le long des couloirs du palais, se glissant hors de la vue des gardes. Lorsqu'il rencontra enfin la midgardienne dont son frère était amoureux, il comprit pourquoi Thor l'aimait. Elle était peut être mortelle mais elle avait du caractère. Au point de le frapper, pour venger New-York.

Lorsqu'il monta dans le vaisseau des elfes noirs, il avait trois menaces de morts contre lui s'il trahissait son frère. Ils furent pris en chasse, le vaisseau victime des tirs des asgardiens. Mais Loki ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thor le pousse dans le vide.

Ils finirent par atterrir sur un petit vaisseau asgardien que Loki guida jusqu'à l'un des nombreux passages pour quitter le monde qui les avait vu grandir. Le sorcier tenu sa parole et les fit sortir du royaume. Ils pénétrèrent dans le monde de Malekith, Svartalfheim. Immédiatement, Loki se sentit observé alors qu'ils n'y avaient qu'eux : son frère, sa mortelle malade et lui.

Loki observa un long moment son frère prendre soin de la midgardienne. Elle était peu à peu consumer par la force qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il enviait son frère, une nouvelle fois. Pour ne pas changer, Thor avait ce que Loki voulait le plus au monde : quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Loki se souvint du bonheur qu'il avait vécu quelques mois plus tôt. Il se souvient de ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui avaient fait fondre la glace qui enveloppait son cœur.

 **« -Tu vas la perdre. »** prévint Loki.

 **« -Pas aujourd'hui.**

 **-Aujourd'hui, demain, dans cent ans : ce n'est rien. C'est un battement de cœur. »** affirma t-il en se levant. **« Tu ne seras jamais prêt. Tu seras privé de la seule femme que tu aimes et que tu idéalises. »** Loki en était sûr, il était passé par là.

 **« -En trouveras-tu satisfaction ?**

 **-La satisfaction n'est pas dans ma nature.**

 **-Capituler n'est pas dans la mienne.**

 **-Le fils d'Odin tout cracher. »** renifla Loki, dédaigneux.

 **« -Non pas seulement d'Odin. »** déclara Thor, piquant un peu plus le cœur de Loki. **« Tu crois que l'amour de Mère t'étais exclusivement destiné? Tu as eu ses pouvoirs mais j'ai eu sa confiance.**

 **-Sa confiance ? Ce furent là ses dernières paroles ? La confiance quand tu l'as laissé se faire tuer ? »** questionna Loki, furieux.

 **« -Comment tu aurais pu l'aider du fond de ta cellule ?**

 **-Qui m'y a enfermé ? Qui m'a mis en cage ? »** explosa Loki.

 **« -Tu sais qui t'y as mis ! »** gronda Thor en empoignant le col de Loki et en le poussant en arrière. **« Tu ne le sais que trop bien. »**

Thor le menaça du poing mais le coup ne tomba pas. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard puis Thor se recula. Il déclara que leur mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils se battent. Loki sourit avant d'affirmer qu'elle n'en aurait pas été choquée. Thor aurait aimé avoir confiance en son frère. Alors qu'il tournait le dos à Loki, ce dernier se redressa et le fixa.

 **« -Fie toi à ma colère. »**

La colère était la seule chose qui retenait Loki. Il avait encore une vengeance à accomplir avant de faire une bêtise qui lui coûterait la vie mais qui le libérerait de tout.

Alors qu'ils survoler les terres de Svartalfheim, Loki sentit une nouvelle fois une présence près d'eux. Il scruta l'horizon avant de sentir une force entrer dans son esprit.

 _ **« Il n'y aura aucun royaume, aucune planète brûlée, aucune crevasse infecte où on pourra vous trouver. Vous croyez connaître la souffrance, je vous promets qu'il vous fera rêver de subir les doux tourments de la souffrance. »**_

Tel un murmure, la voix du chitori s'éleva dans sa tête et le fit frissonner. Loki secoua la tête pour chasser ses craintes.

Thor lui parla de son plan contre Malekith. Un plat qui avait de grande chance de mal finir mais Loki accepta. Il eut un léger frison lorsqu'il fit croire qu'il avait trancher la main de Thor. Il avala difficilement sa salive quand il vit la midgardienne se précipiter sur son frère. Son illusion fonctionna à la perfection.

Loki protégea l'humaine lorsque le soldat Kurse jeta sa bombe. Soulevé du sol, il crut sa dernière heure arrivée mais Thor le sauva avant de se jeter vers Malekith, qui fuyait vers son vaisseau. Le Kurse se mit en travers de son chemin et un combat terrible s'installa entre eux. Thor venait de trouver un adversaire plus fort que lui. Malmené, il se faisait dominer. Le Kurse le frappait sans cesse. Alors Loki décida d'agir, son frère venait de lui sauver la vie...

Loki plongea une lance dans le corps du Kurse et la lame le traversa. Fier de son acception, il ne fit pas attention et hoqueta lorsque le soldat l'empoigna et le tira vers lui. Le sorcier sentit la lame pénétrer dans son corps. Il eut le réflexe de poser une bombe sur l'autre bout de la lance. Si on imagination ne lui jouait pas des mauvais tour, Loki préférait mourir au combat comme un véritable prince d'Asgard que vivre dans l'angoisse d'une ancienne menace.

Le soldat Kurse le repoussa violemment et il tomba au sol. La bombe explosa alors peu de temps après. Le Kurse disparut alors que Loki sentait le sang s'échapper de son corps. Thor vient le prendre dans ses bras. Loki avait soudain très froid.

 **« -Tu es fou. Tu n'as rien écouter.**

 **-Je sais. Je suis... un pauvre fou... un pauvre fou.**

 **-Reste avec moi, Loki. »** dit Thor en posant une main sur sa joue.

 **« -Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ? Tu me pardonnes ? »** demanda sincèrement Loki, prit de frisson.

 **« -Accroche toi. Ca va aller. Je dirais à Père ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui. »** murmura Loki.

Sentant sa force déclinait, Loki n'avait plus froid. Il regarda une dernière fois son frère, regrettant sa folie passée. Puis il ferma les yeux. Trop faible pour bouger ou ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, il sentit son frère se reculer. La douce chaleur de Thor s'éloigner alors que l'étrange sensation d'une force étrangère dans son esprit revenait. Loki voulut crier à Thor de ne pas l'abandonner. N'était-il pas désolé ? Ne lui avait-il pas demander son pardon ? Il voulut crier à Thor de revenir lorsqu'il sentit des mains à six doigts l'empoigner violemment pour le soulever du sol.

 _Hello !_

 _Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle (et seconde) fanfiction sur Marvel – Les Avengers. J'espère que ce chapitre d'introduction vous a plu. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !_

 _Bon, le prochain chapitre est beaucoup moins agréable._

 _Bisous_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Les doux tourments de la souffrance

Loki avait mal dans tout le corps. Ses yeux mirent plusieurs minutes à s'ouvrir. Est-ce un mauvais rêve ? Le sorcier voulait qu'on vienne l'informer que sa mère allait bien, que Thor ne s'était pas enfuit d'Asgard, qu'ils n'étaient pas partis pour Svartalfheim, que Thor ne s'était pas fait battre par le Kurse, qu'il n'avait pas eu un nouveau coup de folie en se sacrifiant.

Loki se rappela la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsque la lame le transperça de part et d'autre. Il était mort. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux, il ne reconnut pas les murs autour de lui. Où étaient les murs blancs qui lui étaient devenus familiers ? Pourquoi ces murs étaient-ils rocheux et aussi noirs que ses cheveux ? Les asgardiens avaient-il remis la main sur Thor et la fille ? Odin l'avait-il puni en l'envoyant dans une cellule moins luxueuse que celle d'avant ? Non, tous les prisonniers d'Asgard finissaient dans la même prison, celle aux colonnes de bronze et aux murs blancs.

Un frison le parcourut alors qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait sur un bloc de pierre. Ses vêtements lui avaient été retirés. Il ne portait plus qu'un pagne crasseux autour de la taille. Ses mains étaient attachées au dessus de sa tête alors que ses chevilles étaient entravées de telle sorte que ses jambes étaient écartées.

 **« -L'ancien futur maître de Midgard est enfin réveillé. »** siffla une voix derrière lui.

Il essaya de tourner la tête vers la voix mais une vive douleur le prit au niveau de la nuque. Loki grimaça avant de demander où il était. Il entendit alors deux rires, l'un bien plus rauque que l'autre. Une ombre se glissa alors sur sa droite. Le sang de Loki se glaça dans ses veines quand il reconnut la silhouette qui sortait des ténèbres.

 **« -Tu te trouves dans ta nouvelle demeure, fils de personne, traître d'Odin et assassin de Laufey. »**

Impossible. Ce n'était pas possible. Loki avait vu de ses propres yeux l'homme de métal, Tony Stark, guidait une bombe dans le passage qu'il avait créé. Il avait vu et entendu la grande explosion qui avait détruit toute l'armée Chitauri. Il avait vu l'homme de métal tomber du ciel. Les amis de son frère lui avaient confirmé que son armée été détruite. Alors comment avait-il survécu ?

Pris de panique, Loki tenta de se débattre, de défaire ses liens. Mais ses muscles étaient si douloureux qu'ils se figèrent d'eux-même. Les battements de cœur de Loki s'accélèrent alors que la peur l'envahissait de plus en plus.

 **« -Pitié...**

 **-Ont-ils eu de la pitié pour mes congénères ?**

 **-Je vous en supplie...**

 **-Vous allez enfin connaître les doux tourments de la souffrance, Loki. »**

L'Autre plaça sa main sur la moitié gauche du visage de Loki. Ce dernier sentit alors une vive et affreuse douleur envahir tout son être. Il hurla à s'en faire mal à la gorge alors qu'une immense silhouette à la peau violette s'approchait d'eux. L'Autre arrêta le contact alors que le titan se penchait vers Loki.

 **« -Une éternité de douleur, de souffrance, de solitude et de folie. Voilà à quoi je te condamne pour ton incompétence. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Pour eux, tu es mort. Tu n'es plus rien. »** susurra Thanos.

Loki ferma les yeux. Non, Thor viendrait. Heimdall le verrait, il l'alerterait. Thor allait venir, il devait venir. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le prit alors que les pas lourds de Thanos s'éloignaient. Seul avec l'Autre, Loki sentit la mort l'abandonner à son propre sort, lui tournait le dos alors qu'il l'avait tant espérer.

Loki finit par perdre le fils du temps. Depuis combien d'heures était-il sur ce bloc de pierre ? Ou étaient-ce déjà des jours ? Loki ne parlait plus, il ne faisait que hurler face à la souffrance que l'Autre lui infliger. Le fouet, une lame, des griffes, des morsures, des sortilèges. Loki avait perdu le compte des nombreuses tortures qu'on lui infligeait.

Pour s'assurer qu'il ne succomberait pas à ses souffrances, les chitoris le soignaient chaque soir pour mieux le torturer le lendemain. Une fois par jour, on le détachait puis on le traînait au sol. On lui verser alors une sorte de bouilli à même le sol, qu'il devait laper comme un vulgaire chien.

Un jour, alors qu'il recevait de nombreux coups sur le ventre, Loki sentit quelque chose se déchirait dans ses entrailles puis un liquide poisseux coulait sur ses cuisses. Prit de douleur, il sentit une petite boule glissait hors de lui. Étonné, l'Autre arrêta ses tortures et observa longuement le phénomène. Loki se débattit quand il le vit prendre quelque chose entre ses jambes.

 **« -Non... non... pas ça... »** sanglota t-il alors que l'Autre s'éloignait.

Thor ne viendrait plus. Heimdall ne le voyait plus. IL l'avait oublié, on lui avait effacé encore et encore sa mémoire. Par tous les dieux, Loki aurait tant donné pour oublier à son tour. Oublier son regard azur, ses cheveux châtains qui entouraient son visage sévère mais si bien dessiné. Oublier son surnom qui l'avait tant intrigué. Oublier ses baisers enflammé, ses caresses délicates, oublier ses cuisses fermes, oublier sa peau sucrée.

Thanos vint avec l'Autre. Tout deux se penchèrent longuement sur Loki, examinant son entre jambe et ses cuisses amaigries. Il n'entendit pas les murmures au dessus de lui.

 **« -J'aimerais bien savoir qui t'a engrosser, Loki. »** déclara Thanos mais le sorcier se mordit la lèvres inférieure pour ne pas lui répondre. **« Soit. Répare-le. Fais en sorte qu'il puisse à nouveau enfanter mais continue tes tortures. Dresse-le. Quand il sera prêt, il enfantera mon héritier. »**

L'Autre obéit. Les Chitauris soignèrent sommairement les blessures physiques de Loki alors que leur maître continuait à torturer son esprit. Loki tentait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il tentait à chaque fois de se rappeler ses meilleurs souvenirs. Le sourire de sa mère, les blagues de son frère, le contact froid de ce bras en métal qu'il avait tant aimé.

Après plusieurs jours, Thanos finit par lui rendre une nouvelle visite. Loki se fit prendre sans ménagement, allongé sur le dos, sur le bloc de pierre. Le Titan fou semblait le déchirer en deux à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait sauvagement. Loki fut pris dans toutes les positions, plaqué contre le mur rocheux, allongé sur le dos contre le bloc de pierre, immobilisé à plat ventre sur ce dernier, à quatre pattes sur le sol crasseux. Loki voulait crier mais sa voix l'avait abandonné lorsque la petite vie était partie.

Thanos ne cessa ses visites que lorsqu'il fut sûr que le ventre de Loki se gonflait, fertilisé par sa semence. Les Chitauris placèrent alors Loki dans une nouvelle cellule. Les tortures cessèrent mais la solitude fut encore plus rude. Prisonnier de cette solitude et de son silence, Loki cessa de se battre pour sa vie. On le nourrissait à peine pour la croissance du monstre qui poussait lentement en lui. Loki savait que les grossesses jotuns pouvaient durer deux ans avant le terme.

Quand il arriva à terme, les chitauris le laissèrent accoucher seul. Cela sembla durer une éternité pour Loki. Il mit au monde un nourrisson, un petit garçon. Mais quand il prit des ses bras le nourrisson à la peau violette, les chitauris vinrent lui arracher l'enfants des mains.

Thanos et l'Autre ne revinrent plus après la naissance de l'enfant. Ses gardiens continuaient à le battre régulièrement et le nourrissaient seulement de temps en temps. Loki finit par se blottir dans un coin de sa cellule. Trop faible, meurtrie par toutes ces tortures, sa magie avait finit par l'abandonner complètement.

Se sentant vide, seul et perdu, Loki ferma les yeux et s'imagina de retour à Asgard. Il imagina la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau pâle, l'odeur des nombreux parfums qu'il possédait dans sa salle de bain, la brise fraîche qui se glissait dans ses cheveux toujours impeccable. Il s'imagina berçait Son enfant. Avait-il hérité de ses yeux bleus et de ses cheveux châtains ? Aurait-il plus hérité de Jotunheim ou de Midgard ? Aurait-il pu grandir à Asgard, l'aurait-on aimé ?

 _Comment c'était déjà la sensation d''enlacer quelqu'un qu'on aime ?_

 _Quel goût avait le sanglier que Thor chassait chaque semaine ?_

 _Quel odeur avaient les cheveux de Mère ?_

 _Quel son faisait le rire de Père quand Thor lui racontait ses plaisanteries guerrières ?_

 _Que ressentait-il quand il voyait le corps dénudé de son soldat ?_

 _Qui était-il déjà ? Un prince ou un moins que rien ?_

 _Qui était son père ? Était-il vieux ou avait-il la peau bleue ?_

 _Que signifiait le mot « Hiver » ?_

 _Qui était Thor ?_

 _Pourquoi avait-il si froid ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : _La chute du Titan_

Cela faisait six ans que les Avengers s'étaient associés. Depuis, ils avaient anéanti une armée extraterrestre mené par Loki, le dieu des Mensonges, à New York vaincu Ultron en Sokovie. D'un petit groupe, ils s'étaient agrandis. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des bas, surtout lorsqu'ils s'étaient divisés à cause des accords de Vienne et le retour du soldat de l'Hiver dans la vie de Steve Rogers.

Après cela, il leur avait fallu deux ans pour se reconstruire et tous se retrouver. Se faire à nouveau confiance avait été l'étape la plus longue de leur retrouvaille. Les tensions avaient finit par disparaître lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de soigner définitivement le soldat de l'Hiver.

Après plusieurs opérations et des semaines de travail, l'ancien assassin d'Hydra retrouva le contrôle total de lui-même et tous ses souvenirs. Tony Stark lui construisit un nouveau bras mais après mûres réflexions, Bucky décida de changer de vie. Il trouva un boulot dans la ferme des beaux-parents de Clint Barton et se jura de rayer définitivement son passé de tueur. Il revenait un fois par mois se soumettre au examens psychologiques imposés par le SHIELD.

Il avait ainsi refusé d'accompagner les Avengers lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de les accompagner pour lutter contre un titan fou avide de pouvoir, Thanos. C'était donc sans l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver qu'ils chassèrent le Titan loin de Midgard puis attaquèrent son bastion, dans un endroit reculé de la galaxie.

Un long combat eu lieu. Thanos s'était réfugié sur une planète transformée en véritable forteresse. De longs tunnels étaient creusés dans une roche très noire, comme dans une fourmilière géante. Les Avengers combattirent des centaines de créatures semblables aux troupes chitauries qui avaient attaqué New York, six ans plus tôt.

Battre Thanos et s'assurer qu'il ne nuirait plus jamais avaient été une autre paire de manche. Le titan s'était montré plus que coriace. Mais Thor avait finit par abattre son marteau divan sur son crâne. Assommé, Thanos s'était écroulé. Wanda s'était alors introduit dans sa tête alors que Clint, Natasha et Tony tirèrent en même temps sur lui.

Thanos finit par s'écrouler, raide mort.

Pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre soldat ennemi se trouvait encore dans la forteresse, Sam envoya un drone explorait les bas fond de la planète. Après de longues minutes, il repéra une source de chaleur à forme humaine, placée dans une sorte de cellule.

Tony Stark, Clint et Steve Rogers décidèrent de se rendre sur place pour voir ce que le drone avait trouvé. Arrivés devant la lourde porte, Tony la fit exploser et Steve se faufila à l'intérieur, protégé par son bouclier. L'archer et le milliardaire l'entendirent alors jurer.

 **« -Captain, ton vocabulaire !**

 **-Venez-voir, je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux. »** les appela Steve.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, la première chose qui les frappèrent fut la forte odeur plus que désagréable : un mélange d'urine, de sueur, de sang et de vomit. Steve était accroupi près d'un corps recroquevillé sur le sol. C'était un homme à la peau très pâle, on pouvait voir ses os sous une multitude de cicatrices et de plaies encore ouvertes.

Clint fut le premier à s'approcher. Ses pas légers se stoppèrent. Tony le vit se figer et déglutir. Il demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Clint se tourna lentement vers lui, livide.

 **« -Je vais prévenir Thor.**

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est Loki. »** lâcha l'archer avant de sortir de la pièce.

Tony jura en se rapprochant à son tour. Le frère de Thor était devenu si maigre, aussi livide qu'un vampire et tremblait comme une feuille. Allongé sur le sol crasseux, il fixait Steve d'un regard rempli de terreur.

 **« -Junior, analyse médicale.**

 **-Oui, monsieur. »** dit la nouvelle IA qu'il avait crée depuis que Jarvis était devenu Vision. **« Analyse effectué, monsieur. Ce n'est pas très bon, monsieur.**

 **-Dis-nous, Junior.**

 **-Je dénombre plus de cinq cent cicatrices et plaies sur son corps. Selon les anciennes données de Jarvis, il aurait du se soigner mais la cicatrisation est semblable à celle d'un humain. Ces blessures ont été faites par un fouet, une objet tranchant et des griffes. Ses cordes vocales sont détruites. J'ai également analysé une multitude de fractures, certaines doivent avoir plus de cinq ans.**

 **-Cinq ans ?**

 **-Selon l'ancienneté du cartilage, je dirais que certaines ont presque six ans, monsieur.**

 **-Autant dire qu'il doit être ici depuis que Thor le pense mort. Quoi d'autre, Junior ?**

 **-Monsieur, selon mes analyses de son comportement corporel et les hormones qu'il diffuse, mon analyse est qu'il est terrifié, inquiet et psychologiquement instable. Et il y a quelque chose d'autre...**

 **-Quoi, Junior ?**

 **-Je révèle des signes de violences sexuelles, monsieur. »**

Steve et Tony jurèrent alors que Thor entrait dans la petite pièce. Le dieu de la foudre se figea en voyant son frère qu'il pensait mort depuis longtemps. A son arrivée, Loki se mit à bouger. Il se releva difficilement sur ses avant bras et lança un regard vers son frère. Ses yeux bleus furent subitement noyés par des larmes silencieuses.

Thor enleva sa cape rouge et s'avança pour envelopper le corps frêle de son frère. Silencieux, Loki se laissa faire tout en tremblant et ferma les yeux quand Thor le toucha. Junior conseilla au dieu de ne pas faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantages.

 **« -Ca va aller, mon frère. C'est moi, c'est Thor. »** murmura Thor. **« On va te ramener à Midgard, on prendra soin de toi, mon frère.**

 **-On va pas le ramener sur Midgard ?**

 **-Où veux-tu qu'il aille, Tony ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas le ramener sur Asgard, Père le ferait à nouveau enfermé.**

 **-Il m'a jeté dans le vide ! Du haut de ma tour. »** protesta Tony.

 **« -Et Buck a tué tes parents. Tu as fini par lui pardonner et tu lui a offert un nouveau bras. S'il te plait, Tony.**

 **-Si c'est encore l'un de ses tours, je le tue et vous tue après. »**

Thor passa doucement ses bras autour de son frère et le souleva lentement. Loki se laissa faire. L'homme blond lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un et son odeur lui rappelait quelque chose. Alors qu'ils sortaient du tunnel principal, Loki finit par s'endormir.

Natasha s'avança des deux frères. Son regard fixait sur Loki, elle déclara qu'ils n'avaient pas pu mettre la main sur les pierres d'infinité. Qu'elles semblaient avoir disparues, comme volatilisées.

De retour à New-York, Thor déposa soigneusement Loki sur un lit médicalisé. L'unité médicale de Stark Industry, entièrement robotisée, s'affairèrent alors autour du corps amaigri. A la demande de Thor, Bruce les assista.

Dans le salon de leur résidence, les autres Avengers se réunirent pour débriefer de ce qu'ils de découvrirent. Thor était légèrement sous le choc. Pour lui, Loki était mort dans ses bras, transpercé par la lance du Kurse. Clint et Tony étaient d'avis de le remettre soit au SHIELD soit aux Asgardiens car ils le jugeaient trop dangereux pour rester sans surveillance dans la villa. Natasha ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle avait vu les blessures et l'état général du sorcier. Elle savait que ce qu'il avait vécu devait être traumatisant. Steve, quant à lui, pensait que Loki avait le droit à une seconde chance. N'avait-il pas sauvé Thor en se sacrifiant ? Et pourquoi ses anciens alliés lui auraient-ils fait une chose aussi affreuse ?

Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Sam Wilson, Vision et Wanda Maximoff restèrent en retrait : ils n'avaient jamais rencontré Loki. Pourtant, plus ils écoutaient leurs amis parler entre eux plus ils sentaient qu'ils devaient intervenir. Wanda avait scindé l'esprit de Loki. Elle avait vu ce qu'il avait vécu, elle avait sentit sa terreur et son dégoût de soi-même.

 **« -Excusez-moi. Je ne pense pas que le frère de Thor soit un danger pour nous. Il a vécu l'enfer, je l'ai vu dans sa tête. Je pense que s'il devait être dangereux, ça serait contre lui-même.**

 **-Tony, Clint, vous voulez le renvoyer sans lui donner sa chance. Je trouve pas ça vraiment cool. »** intervint également l'homme-fourmi. **« Natasha était une tueuse, Wanda a aidé Ultron et vous a manipulé, Bucky a faillit nous faire imploser, moi j'étais un voleur. On a tous eu le droit à une seconde chance. Pourquoi pas Loki ?**

 **-Il m'a jeté du haut de ma tour, il a faillit détruite New-York.**

 **-Il a été torturé pendant six ans ! »** s'exclama soudain Peter. L'adolescent se leva puis se posta devant le milliardaire. **« Moi je vote pour une seconde chance !**

 **-Je suis avec l'araignée, solidarité insective !**

 **-Je suis de leur avis, Loki pourrait même à long terme m'apprendre à contrôler plus efficacement ma magie.**

 **-Désolé, Captain mais je suis pour les secondes chances...**

 **-Nous pouvons effectivement essayer de réhabiliter Loki. »** déclara Vision. **« Mais son état demandera du temps pour qu'il se rétablisse. Nous ne connaissons pas Loki, nous pourrions donc prendre soin de lui. »**

Les Avengers se mirent alors d'accord. Loki resterait étroitement surveiller par Junior et les nouveaux Avengers prendraient soin de lui pour le reconnecter à la réalité. Wanda et Peter furent les premiers à descendre à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur le sorcier. Les robots médicaux avaient fait le plus gros du travail en nettoyant et panser ses plaies. Bruce l'avait sédaté et attaché mais il cauchemardait et se débattait dans son sommeil.

Wanda s'approcha silencieusement de Loki. Elle lui caressa doucement le front puis tenta d'apaiser ses cauchemars. Loki se calma alors. Peter tira deux tabourets pour les rapprocher du lit.

 **« -Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ?**

 **-Thor m'a déjà parlé de Loki. Il a dit que c'était le plus grand sorcier d'Asgard. On va tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux.**

 **-C'est vraiment grave ce que tu as vu ?**

 **-C'est bien pire. »** affirma gravement Wanda.

Hello,

je suis de retour après quelques jours de vacances.

Troisième chapitre, enfin les retrouvailles entre Loki et les Avengers !

Je vous laisse reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ! (non parce qu'arriver au chap 3 sans aucune reviews... je vais finir par bouder)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : _Le fou du roi_

Loki resta inconscient pendant deux jours. La nouvelle génération d'Avengers se relaya pour veiller sur lui. Bruce leur avait dit que le sorcier pouvait les entendre malgré son sommeil. Durant leur veille, Sam lui lisait des grands classique alors que Wanda lui parlait de tout et de rien. Peter et Scott préféraient lui faire écouter de la musique.

Après un long monologue, Wanda sentit l'esprit de Loki s'éveillait. Elle entra doucement dans sa tête et l'appela gentiment. Loki se crispa puis se détendit quand Wanda le rassura. Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. La respiration de Loki était si douloureuse qu'il se força à ne prendre que de toutes petites inspirations. Il avait l'esprit embrumé, il tenta de se redresser mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. La voix douce et féminine s'éleva alors dans son esprit.

 **« -Je m'appelle Wanda, tu es en sécurité. Plus personne ne te fera du mal, Loki.**

 _ **-Où suis-je ? Je ne sens plus rien... »**_ demanda l'esprit du sorcier.

 **« -Nous t'avons trouvé chez Thanos. Tu es dans la villa des Avengers, dans l'infirmerie. Bruce t'as mis sous anti-douleur. Nous t'avons veillé pendant deux jours.**

 _ **-Je me souviens de plusieurs voix... je ne les ai pas reconnu.**_

 **-Oui, nous ne t'avons jamais rencontré... New York était avant que nous rejoignons les Avengers. »**

Loki mit plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque son regard bleu se posa sur Wanda, la jeune femme lui sourit puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Loki se crispa un moment puis se détendit quand il prit conscience qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

 _ **« -Que c'est-il passé ?**_

 **-Nous avons vaincu Thanos. Nous t'avons trouvé dans une cellule. Après une discussion houleuse, on a décidé de te garder ici pour te soigner. Thor a refusé de ramener à Asgard. Bruce et les robots t'ont soignés mais tu dois te reposer.**

 _ **-Thor est ici ?**_

 **-Oui, il a eu du mal à croire que tu étais en vie. Ta mort a été pour lui un choc terrible.**

 _ **-J'aurais préféré mourir...**_

 **-Ne dis pas ça, ça va aller maintenant. Tu seras vite sur pied.**

 _ **-Je n'ai plus de magie... j'ai cru devenir fou... Il m'a tout prit. J'ai tout perdu...**_

 **\- Non, tu as toujours Thor. Si tu es en vie, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es de retour parmi nous. »**

Loki suivit du regard Wanda. La jeune femme s'éloigna de quelque mètres puis attrapa un téléphone fixait au mur. Elle composa un numéro puis annonça que Loki était réveillé. Elle raccrocha puis revient avec un verre d'eau. Elle détacha les liens qui entravaient Loki puis lui offrit le verre d'eau.

Loki ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas avalé une eau pure et fraîche. Wanda lui servit un second verre qu'il but d'une traite. La porte coulissante de la chambre médicalisée s'ouvrit peu de temps après. Loki observa un adolescent et un homme à la peau mate entrer en premier. En les entendant le saluer, Loki reconnut les voix qu'il avait entendu durant son sommeil.

Il se tendit soudain alors que le reste des Avengers fit son entré. Loki reconnu immédiatement l'archer, la tueuse rousse, le monstre vert, l'homme de fer, le soldat et son frère adoptif. Il y avait aussi deux autres personnes : un midgardien et une créature humanoïde à la peau rouge et bleu. Thor s'approcha de lui mais Loki baissa la tête, cherchant à fuir son regard rempli de douceur.

 **« -Loki ? Comment te sens-tu, mon frère ?**

 **-Les anti-douleurs font encore leur effet. »** déclara Wanda. **« J'ai pu lui parler, grâce à mon don. Il va plutôt bien et se rappelle qu'on lui a parlé durant son sommeil.**

 **-Je suis ravi de te savoir en vie, mon frère. »** affirma Thor en se rapprochant. **« Père sera ravi d'apprendre ton réveil. »**

Thor voulut toucher son frère mais Loki fut soudain pris de panique. Père ? Voulait-on une nouvelle fois l'enfermer dans une cage ? La fille avait dit le contraire... Allait-il à nouveau se faire enfermé et oublié ? Non, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'on le touche. Non, il ne retournerait pas en cage, pas à Asgard où plus rien ne l'attendait.

Loki voulut crier quand il sentit des mains tentaient de le maîtriser. Il sentit à peine Wanda entrer dans son esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et tenter de le calmer. Il sentit une petite douleur dans son bras puis une grande fatigue l'envahit.

 **« -Loki, calme-toi. Thor ne voulait pas te faire du mal. Bruce vient de te donner un calmant. Loki, s'il te plaît.**

 _ **-Je ne veux pas... pitié... ne les laisse pas... plus de cage... Je serais sage... je promet d'être gentil... mais plus de cage...**_

 **-Non, on ne t'enfermera pas. Je te le promet. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.**

 _ **-Je veux que ça s'arrête... je veux le revoir... Je veux Sebastian... je veux qu'on me les rende... »**_

Wanda resta un moment surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi Loki voulait parler. De qui parlait-il ? Voulant trouver des réponses, elle chassa Thor et Bruce un peu plus loin puis se pencha vers Loki. Il se laissa faire quand elle entra plus profondément dans son esprit.

Elle vit alors tous les souvenirs de l'ancien prince. De sa naissance à aujourd'hui. Elle le vit encore bébé, dans les bras d'une grande créature bleue. Cette dernière la déposait tendrement sur une roche. Elle vit Odin le prendre et l'emmener sur Asgard pour le confier à son épouse. Elle le vit grandir dans l'ombre de Thor, délaissé par Odin et dénigré par les enfants de son âge. Wanda vit ensuite Loki pré-adolescent, se débattre alors qu'on tirait un jeune poulain loin de lui. Puis le souvenir où une nouvelle fois, on retirait à Loki sa jeune épouse enceinte à cause d'une prophétie.

Le cœur douloureux, Wanda vit ensuite Loki apprendre qu'il n'était pas l'enfant naturel du couple royal, qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Elle le vit tombé d'un pont alors que Thor le tenait par la main. Elle le vit faire confiance à l'Autre et à Thanos. Elle le vit dans un tunnel, parlant à un homme au visage caché par un masque noir. Elle devina ensuite leurs deux silhouettes s'enlaçaient dans la pénombre d'une chambre. Un prénom fut alors susurrait, Sebastian. Wanda le vit perdre contre les Avengers puis se faire ramener sur Asgard, menotté et muselé.

Elle le vit pleurer seul la perte de sa mère puis se sacrifier pour que le monstre cesse de frapper Thor. Elle le vit se faire emmener par les Chitauris et se faire torturer. Elle le vit faire une fausse couche puis se faire violer par Thanos pour enfanter une nouvelle fois.

N'en pouvant plus, Wanda relâcha son emprise sur l'esprit de Loki et se jeta vers une poubelle pour vomir. Loki renifla puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il avait revécu tous ces souvenirs en même temps que Wanda. Reprenant son souffle, cette dernière revint vers lui.

 **« -Je suis désolée, Loki. Personne ne te touchera sans ta permission.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, Wanda ?**

 **-Je sais ce que Loki a vécu. J'ai tout vu... Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est ici. Pas même Odin.**

 **-Donc on va le garder ici sans prévenir ni le SHIELD ni Asgard alors que c'est un criminel notoire ?**

 **-Je pense que Loki est traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu. Le malaise de Wanda en est la preuve. Je préconise que personne ne le touche sauf Wanda. Il a sûrement du apprendre à se méfier de tout le monde et craindre d'être violenter. »** affirma Bruce. **« Je suis désolé Thor mais Loki doit avoir actuellement plus confiance aux petits nouveaux qu'à nous. »**

Wanda et Vision restèrent auprès de Loki alors que tous quittèrent ensuite la chambre de Loki. Chacun était plus ou moins chamboulés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Wanda mit une heure avant de détendre Loki. Loki finit par s'endormir alors que Vision lui contait les nombreuses aventures des Avengers depuis les événements de New-York.

Dans la nuit, Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemars comme à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Nauséeux, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage qui s'était recouvert d'une mince couche de sueur. L'homme à la peau rouge s'avança doucement vers lui et l'aida à se lever, lui disant qu'il allait l'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle d'eau non loin. Loki se laissa faire.

Dans les bras de l'étrange midgardien, il avait soudain l'impression qu'il n'était plus rien, que son passé de prince appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'impression que tout son passé n'existait plus, prenant conscience qu'il n'était plus qu'un être faible à la merci de ses anciens ennemis. Vision le guida jusque dans la grande salle d'eau. Passant devant le miroir, Loki ne put résister et s'approcha de la glace, agrippant les rebords du lavabo. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui faisait face. Il était décoiffé, les cheveux trop longs, le visage déformait par des ecchymoses et des petites plaies à peine cicatrisées et son regard semblait vide, éteint, mort...

Il posa une main nerveuse sur le miroir, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du reflet que lui renvoyait la glace, de cet homme qui lui était soudain inconnu. Cette personne lui inspira un profond dégoût, une révulsion si intense qu'il frappa le miroir et le brisa. Vison passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais Loki la repoussa. Il attrapa rapidement un débris de verre et le posa sur son cou maigre.

Prêt à faire entrer le verre tranchant dans sa jugulaire, Loki fut surpris par jet clouant sa main sur le mur. Il regarda, incrédule, sa main prise au piège par une sorte de toile d'araignée. Il jeta ensuite une regard noir vers l'homme à la peau bleue mais sentit une autre personne dans la pièce. L'adolescent venait de rentrer dans la salle d'eau et lui lançait un regard plein de reproches.

 **« -Tu crois qu'on s'est donné tant de mal à te veiller pour en venir à ça ? Ce visage qui te fixait, tu ne l'aimes pas mais pourtant c'est le tien. Tu veux te détruire mais c'est ce monde qui à tenté de te détruire. La vie est injuste ! Moi, elle m'a pris mes parents. Tu as survécu, Loki. Tu es fort, bien plus fort que n'importe qui ici. »** s'exclama l'adolescent, Peter. Loki baissa les yeux, soudain honteux de se faire réprimander par un enfant. **« Quand je les ai perdu, tante Mai a mis longtemps avant de pouvoir m'approcher et me parler. Il faut avancer, c'est la seule manière de guérir. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'avais l'impression que ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir, ce n'était pas que je vivais encore alors que mes parents étaient partis mais que la vie continuait à suivre son cours. Quoique nous faisons, nous sommes condamnés à vivre dans le présent. Même si tu le refuses, tu continueras à avancer, c'est ainsi. Tu dois avancer, Loki. Pour toi, pour Thor qui t'a longtemps pleurer et qui ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau, pour nous qui avons pris soin de toi. Ne laisse pas Thanos gagner. »**

Loki laissa alors tombé le bout de verre qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Puis il se laissa glisser contre le sol froid. Lentement, Peter vint le défaire de sa toile alors que Vision s'approchait avec un linge humide. Loki se laissa faire. On le porta à nouveau à son lit où il s'endormit rapidement, toute énergie l'avait brusquement quitté.

Le lendemain matin, Loki allait un peu mieux. Sous la surveillance de Vision et de son frère, il mangea très lentement des céréales versés dans un grand bol de lait. Thor lui raconta comment il avait vaincu Malekith et sauvé Jane Foster. Mais Loki l'écoutait à peine, les paroles de l'adolescent résonnaient toujours dans son esprit. Malgré sa jeunesse, Peter avait raison : Thanos ne devait pas gagner, Loki devait se battre contre ses démons et allait de l'avant.

En milieu de matinée, Sam rendit visite à Loki, toujours surveillé par Vision. L'ancien sorcier se souvenait de Sam et le laissa s'approcher. L'ancien militaire lui tendit un paquet que Loki ouvrit lentement, ses gestes étaient encore assez fébriles. Il découvrit alors un livre intitulé « Langage des signes : faire parler par les gestes ». Loki lança un regard surpris vers Sam.

 **« -Bruce a dit que tu ne parlerais plus jamais sans un miracle... Ici, les muets ont développé un langage, celui des signes. Ils communiquent par des gestes. Thor a dit que tu apprenais très vite alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait être une solution de te sortir de ton isolement... Wanda ne sera pas toujours là pour nous traduire tes pensées. »**

Curieux, Loki se mit alors à feuilleter le livre et s'arrêta brusquement sur une page qu'il observa longuement avant de relever la tête vers Sam. Il porta lentement sa main au niveau de son menton puis l'éloigna. Sam jeta un regard interrogateur vers Vision.

 **« -Je pense que Loki te remercie, Sam.**

 **-De rien. J'ai vu que Wanda avait été choqué par tes souvenirs et je sens bien que Thor s'en veut comme pas possible pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé. On veut vraiment t'aider. »**

Loki hocha lentement la tête puis invita Sam à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Ils lurent ensembles les premières pages du livre ,Vision connaissait déjà le langage des signes. Ils ne cessèrent leur lecture que pour le déjeuner, quand Wanda les interrompit en leur apportant plusieurs hamburgers faits maisons.

Dans l'après-midi, ce fut au tour de Scott et de Peter de rendre visite à Loki. Ce dernier étudiait son nouveau livre quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Wanda rit doucement quand elle et Loki virent Peter s'accrochait désespérément à la laisse d'un grand chien blanc.

 **« -Que faites-vous avec ce chien ? Comment Tony vous a laissé entrer à lui dans la villa.**

 **-Thor et Steve ont fait diversion pour qu'il nous voit pas l'amener ici.**

 **-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes ici avec ce chien. »** déclara Vision alors que Peter tirait le chien vers le lit où Loki était encore alité.

 **« -On sait que Sam a acheté un livre sur le langage des signes à Loki. Communiquer avec nous, c'est bien. Mais avoir un chien à s'occuper, c'est mieux. La thérapie par le contact avec l'animal.**

 **-Loki, nous te présentons Snow.**

 **-Ma tante est bénévole dans un refuge. Snow y vivait depuis un an. Elle me parlait souvent de lui, de son beau pelage blanc, de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse. Du coup, on sait dit qu'il serait un compagnon idéal pour toi. Alors, Loki, voici Snow. Snow, voici Loki, ton nouveau maître. »** présenta Peter.

Le chien grimpa soudain sur le lit et vint lécher le visage de Loki. Au lieu de se montrer dégoûté, Loki sourit doucement en repoussant gentiment le museau humide qui se frottait contre sa joue. Il caressa tendrement la tête de l'animal en lançant un regard vers Wanda.

 **« -Loki vous remercie. Il promet de prendre soin de Snow dès qu'il pourra sortir de son lit.**

 **-C'est cool. Ma tante sera ravie d'apprendre que Snow est entre de bonnes mains ! »**

Loki laissa Snow s'allonger contre lui. Sa main pâle vint se glisser dans le pelage immaculé de l'animal. Il sentait plutôt bien malgré sa crise de la veille. Bien sûr, il avait encore peur que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Il était terrifié par l'idée qu'Odin puisse envoyer des soldats pour le ramener dans sa cage. Et puis, il ressentait un vide au plus profond de son être. IL lui manquait terriblement et Loki culpabilisait terriblement d'avoir perdu leur enfant.

Coucou,

me revoila avec le quatrième chapitre !

je l'ai un peu remanier car au début, il n'était pas aussi triste pour Loki... j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci aux nombreuses reviews !

Liloua : merci, je ne pensais pas faire de fanfic sans les nouveaux. Pour moi, ils n'ont aucun conflit avec Loki donc ils sont plus enclin à l'aider.

Suzalulufan : Loki a eu deux enfants du coup : un mort durant une fausse couche à cause des tortures et un que Thanos lui a prit...

AzrielSnape : il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour savoir ce qu'est devenu l'enfant de Loki...

Yasbaltrine : merci pour ta review. Il faudra attendre encore pour que Buck fasse (enfin) son apparition. Et je vous réserve encore quelques petites surprises pour pimenter tout ça !

N'empêche attendre, le troisième chapitre pour avoir 8 reviews ! Pour la peine, je posterais le chapitre 5 que si j'obtiens 10 reviews sur ce chapitre ! (en plus ça m'aide à remanier un peu mes chapitres en connaissant mieux vos avis et attentes!)

bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : _Le soldat de l'Hiver_

Deux semaines passèrent. Loki avait finalement eu le droit de quitter son lit et sa chambre après deux autres jours d'alitement. Snow le suivait partout, où qu'il aille, aboyant pour signaler aux habitants de la villa lorsque son maître semblait en difficulté. Wanda et Vision n'étaient jamais trop loin pour l'aider.

Wanda et Vision lui avaient préparés une chambre plus personnelle puis lui avaient fait visiter la grande villa. Loki commençait à mieux supporter la présence de son frère même s'il refusait encore tout contact physique. Thor l'avait bien compris et gardait toujours une certaine distance. Il avait bien essayé d'apprendre l'étrange langage gestuel mais contrairement à Loki, il n'était pas doué pour apprendre.

Junior aidait bien volontiers les Avengers à comprendre chaque geste et mimique de l'ancien sorcier. Loki avait vite appris le langage des signes et commençait à bien s'habituer aux conditions de vie sur Midgard. Wanda lui avait montré comment utiliser les objets dans la cuisine. Peter, quant à lui, s'était amusé à lui apprendre les rudiments d'utilisation de la technologie humaine.

Les autres Avengers évitaient clairement la présence de Loki. Ce dernier l'avait bien sentit et ça lui allait très bien. En voyant le regard gêné du monstre vert, il avait comprit que tous savaient ce qu'il avait subit. L'archer et l'homme de fer semblaient quand à eux énervés par sa simple présence, même si en communauté, Loki faisait tout pour se raser les murs. Le soldat était plus complexe à comprendre.

Loki avait depuis longtemps cerné qu'il était le bon protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, toujours prêt à se comporter comme un bon samaritain. Sam lui avait expliqué que le Captain avait retrouvé son meilleur ami après presque soixante dix ans de séparations mais que plusieurs mésaventures les avaient affectés. Désormais, son meilleur ami vivait à la campagne, loin de l'agitation de côtoyer les Avengers.

Loki ne connaissait pas cet ami du soldat, mais il pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu tout rayer dans sa vie et repartir à zéro pour se refaire une nouvelle vie. Heureusement qu'il avait Snow pour se vider l'esprit lorsqu'ils se promenait dans le grand domaine de la villa.

L'ancien prince d'Asgard observait Wanda et Vision cuisinaient des gâteaux qu'ils nommaient « cookies » lorsque Sam et le soldat entrèrent dans la grande pièce. Loki aperçut immédiatement la nervosité du héros des États-Unis. Sam vint alors se placer près de lui et lui lança un regard gêné. Curieux, Loki leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

 **« -Je suis désolé, Lok'. Le meilleur ami de Steve va passé ici. Et tu sais que ses venues mensuelles sont un peu tendues...**

 _ **« -Je sais qu'il doit venir tous les mois pour que le SHIELD vérifie qu'il n'est pas redevenu cinglé... »**_ traduisit immédiatement Junior.

 **-Oui... c'est pas facile pour Steve et lui... en plus, Steve essaye qu'ils se retrouvent, tu vois...**

 _ **-Et je gêne?**_

 **-Buck connaît sans doute ta réputation de manipulateur...**

 _ **-Je comprends. Je vais sortir Snow.**_

 **-Je viens avec toi. »** annonça Vision, profitant de cette balade pour fuir la cuisine, domaine où il n'était pas si doué que cela.

Loki siffla pour appeler Snow. Le chien fut en quelques secondes à ses pieds. Suivis de Vision, ils quittèrent rapidement la grande villa. S'éloignant de la demeure des Avengers, ils tournèrent le dos à une moto noire.

L'ancien sergent Barnes arrêta sa vieille moto devant le perron de la demeure des Avengers. A peine eut-il retirer son casque qu'il fut accueillit par Steve, tout sourire. Bucky répondit à son sourire, même si une certaine gêne l'envahissait. Il avait bien sentit depuis quelques mois que Steve voulait qu'ils se rapprochent. Mais trop de choses étaient intervenus entre eux.

 **« -Je suis ravi de te voir, Bucky.**

 **-Salut, Steve.**

 **-Wanda fait des cookies. Je t'accompagnes jusqu'à la Salle ? »** proposa Steve.

La Salle. C'était ainsi qu'il nommait l'endroit où Bucky devait chaque mois se soumettre aux tests psychologiques des machines de Stark avant d'être sondé par Wanda. Autant il avait finit par apprécié les échanges qu'il avait avec la sorcière rouge mais il détestait les robots dingologues. Tout en allant vers la Salle, Bucky ne décrocha pas un mot. Il n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette demeure et Steve ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Arrivés enfin devant la porte de la Salle, il s'apprêta à y entrer seul mais Steve le retint.

 **« -Je me disais... ça pourrait être cool si on se faisait un restau ce soir.**

 **-Steve, les parents de Laura ont besoin de moi à la ferme.**

 **-Mais tu ne prends jamais de vacances. Et Tony a travaillé sur une nouvelle prothèse pour toi.**

 **-Tony et toi vous voulez tellement que je rejoigne l'équipe... »** soupira le sergent.

 **« -S'il te plaît, tu pourrais reconsidérer notre offre... et ma proposition. »** souffla Steve en effleurant son bras humain.

Bucky soupira avant de se glisser dans la Salle. Il s'installa dans un grand siège alors que les bras mécaniques s'activait déjà autour de lui pour lui poser des implants sur tout le corps et la tête. Les tests se déroulèrent normalement et après une demi-heure, il pu enfin sortir de la Salle. Steve ne l'avait pas attendu.

Connaissant la villa, Bucky rejoignit les Avengers dans le salon où les cookies sortaient à peine du four. Sam lui serra chaleureusement la main alors que Wanda vint l'enlacer. Buck la sentit entrer dans sa tête puis en sortir aussitôt.

 **« -Alors, je suis au bord de la psychopathie ?**

 **-Non, tu es toujours aussi guérit.**

 **-J'ai vu Vision partir avec homme et un chien. Depuis quand Stark accepte les boules de poils chez lui.**

 **-Depuis que la villa est devenue un refuge pour cas désespéré. »** déclara Tony en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, un sac en tissu dans ses bras. **« Je parle pas de toi bien sûr. J'ai bossé sur un nouveau bras.**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre bras, celui-là me va bien. Il est simple, c'est ce qu'il me faut.**

 **-Essaye le. Juste pour voir. »** l'encouragea Tony en dévoilant un bras métallique caché dans son sac en tissus.

Wanda lui tendit un cookie chaud pour le soutenir dans l'épreuve « je tiens tête à monsieur Stark ». Bucky croqua volontiers dedans puis s'assit en faisant signe qu'il capitulait. Tony lui retira rapidement sa prothèse puis s'affaira pour poser le nouveau bras métallique qu'il avait imaginé. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour finir d'installer sa création.

 **« -Alors ? Bras en vibranium. Dans la paume, je t'ai intégré un laser.**

 **-De quoi redevenir un tueur...**

 **-De quoi devenir un Avengers ! »** rectifia Tony.

 **« -Moi je trouve que ce bras est magnifique, bravo Tony.**

 **-Merci, Cap'.**

 **-Je vous ai déjà expliqué que je voulais refaire ma vie. Je ne veux plus me regardé dans un miroir et être dégoûté de ce que je vois. Ma vie à la ferme me convint très bien.**

 **-C'est sûr que jouait au bon petit palefrenier, c'est mieux que vivre des aventures palpitantes en protégeant la planète ! Au moins, avec Steve tu pourras rejouer certaines scènes de Brokeback Mountain. »** se moqua gentiment Tony.

Wanda frappa l'arrière du crâne du milliardaire alors Bucky se refermait. Ce dernier se leva du canapé où il s'était installé puis se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée. Il la fit glissé sur le côté avant de sortir du salon. Il entendit à peine Stark s'excuser. Ça l'amusait de voir Steve tournait autour de l'ancien sergent.

À l'extérieur, Buck fut surpris de voir le grand chien blanc courir dans sa direction et lui faire la fête. Barnes lui caressa la tête puis aperçut Vision et un autre homme s'approchait. Vision le salua d'un geste de la main. Buck se recoiffa, il avait finit par abandonner ses longs cheveux pour une coupe plus courte, puis imita Vision. Il suspendit son geste lorsqu'il vit de plus près l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Il était maigre mais il aurait reconnu ce visage entre milles, ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient pour lui uniques. Steve les rejoignit et enlaça Buck dans son dos. Mais Buck n'avait d'yeux que pour celui qui accompagnait Vision.

 **« -Bucky, je te présente le frère de Thor, Loki. Il est ici en convalescence.**

 **-Loki...**

 **-Il ne parle pas. Enfin bref. On se le fait ce restaurant, Bucky ? »**

Buck ne répondit pas, il avait bien vu la lueur de rage dans les yeux de Loki. Ne voulant pas envenimé les choses, l'ancien sergent prit délicatement les poignets de son meilleur ami et se dégagea lentement de son étreinte. Sa concentration fixait sur Steve, il aperçut trop tard Loki se jetait vers eux. Steve eut le réflexe de s'écarter alors que Bucky attrapait Loki.

L'ancien sorcier le frappa au visage mais Bucky l'immobilisa rapidement au sol. Avec sa nouvelle main robotisée, il attrapa les deux mains fines de Loki et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Loki grondait et se débattait comme un beau diable. Des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur ses joues.

 **« -Loki, calmes-toi.**

 **-Loki ?! Cesse cette folie ! »**

Les aboiements de Snow avaient finit par alerter toute la villa et tous les Avengers étaient sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Thor et Wanda s'étaient le plus approchés et tentaient de raisonner Loki alors que l'ancien militaire le tenait toujours assez fermement.

 **« -Loki, mon frère. Je t'en prie, l'ami Bucky ne te veut aucun mal. »** tenta Thor pour le calmer alors que Wanda essayait d'entrer dans sa tête pour comprendre son comportement.

 _ **« -Il m'a oublié... je ne veux pas... mon soldat...mon Sebastian...**_

 **-James. Thor. Je ne comprends pas ses pensées. Il a l'air de confondre James et un certain Sebastian. »** affirma Wanda, incrédule.

 **« -Non, Loki. Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas oublié. Je me souviens. Tu es l'Hiver et je suis ton soldat. Tu es mon petit dieu capricieux et je suis ta folie. Je me souviens. Je ne t'ai pas oublié... Allons, calmes-toi. Calmes-toi. »**

Les pleures de Loki redoublèrent alors qu'il cessait de se débattre. Buck le lâcha lentement puis tira Loki vers lui pour l'enlacer. Contrairement à ce qu'ils s'attendaient, les Avengers virent Loki se laisser faire et même s'accrocher au blouson en cuir de l'ancien tueur d'Hydra. Le désespoir se lisait sur le visage de l'ancien sorcier alors que Buck le soulevait, comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Loki enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver.

 **« -D'accord, là, je suis à la ramasse. Depuis quand Rodolphe et le psychopathe amnésique sont potes ?**

 **-Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que cela, Tony. »** murmura Wanda, comprenant soudain les souvenirs de Loki et les paroles de Buck.

Coucou,

voilà le cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, mettez tout plein de reviews !

bisous


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : _Le dieu et le soldat_

Buck porta Loki jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa doucement sur son lit alors que Bruce préparait un léger sédatif, juste de quoi calmer les nerfs du sorcier. Sans un mot, l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver observa l'alter ego du monstre vert enlevait l'aiguille du bras de Loki puis se relever. Bruce déclara que Loki devait rester au calme et se reposer. Loki commençait déjà à s'endormir sous l'effet du médicament. Buck attrapa un plaid et le déposa sur le corps frêle du sorcier avant de suivre Bruce hors de la chambre.

Assis dans le grand salon, les Avengers attendaient Hulk et le soldat de l'Hiver pour avoir des explications. Tony tendit un verre à Bucky alors que Bruce leur assurait que Loki s'était endormi. Buck avala d'une traite le whisky de Stark puis s'assit sur un fauteuil libre.

 **« -Sergent Barns, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »** demanda Sam.

 **« -C'est un peu compliqué... je ne vous en ai jamais parlé parce que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir Loki. A l'époque, il avait disparu du jour au lendemain et Hydra m'a rapidement fait oublier cette mission.**

 **-Tu avais une mission avec Loki ? »** demanda Thor.

 **« -Ce n'était pas vraiment une mission... Lorsque Loki est arrivé sur Terre et a volé le Tesseract, Hydra a rapidement pris contact avec lui. C'était une opération Top Secrète. Pour attirer la sympathie de cet allié potentiel, Hydra m'a placé sous ses ordres. Loki m'a laissé de côté un petit moment mais il semblait être intrigué par ce qu'Hydra m'avait fait.**

 **-T'es entrain de dire qu'à New-York, tu as joué un rôle ? Que le soldat de l'Hiver a agit pendant l'invasion Chitauri ? »** l'interrogea Steve.

 **« -Non. Justement, non. Loki n'a jamais utiliser mes capacités de tueur.**

 **-Alors quoi ? Loki t'a donné quoi comme ordres ?**

 **-Aucun. Loki utilisait Clint mais moi... je lui tenais plus compagnie. »** déclara Bucky.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Tous savaient que l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver avait encore bon nombre de secrets puisqu'il détestait parler de son passé et des nombreuses « missions » qu'Hydra lui avait confié durant toutes ces années.

 **« -Donc, Loki et toi, vous étiez amis ? »** finit par demander Peter.

 **« -Non. Nous étions... amants. Et puis, son invasion a échoué et Hydra m'a récupéré.**

 **-Vu son comportement, je pense que Loki se souvient de toi et de ce que vous avez vécu. Peut-être pourrais-tu rester un peu ici pour aider Wanda et les garçons ? Ta présence pourrait lui faire du bien. »** affirma Bruce.

 **« -Non. Bucky a toujours refusé de rester ici et d'aider les Avengers. Il est temps pour lui de rentrer. »** trancha subitement Steve, une lueur noire dans les yeux. **« Tony, remet lui son ancien bras.**

 **-Euh, Cap'... quelque chose ne va pas ou quoi ? Bruce vient de dire que Barnes devait rester ici pour aider Rodolphe.**

 **-Steve, Bruce et Stark ont raison. Je vais rester ici. Loki a besoin de moi et ça me fait plaisir de le revoir. »** affirma Buck en se levant.

Steve l'imita rapidement et s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Buck fut surpris en sentant la main de Steve le giflait. Caressant sa joue douloureuse, il entendit Steve s'énervait en lui demandant comment il avait pu le trahir en couchant avec le frère de Thor. L'ancien soldat de l'Hiver comprit alors que son ami d'enfance était entrain de faire une crise de jalousie. Buck s'agaça légèrement, Steve osait piquer sa crise devant tout le monde...

 **« -Steve, arrête-ça, s'il te plaît. Loki a besoin d'être entouré de personnes familières qui peuvent le rassurer. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il a vécu mais le Loki que j'ai connu n'aurait pas réagit ainsi. S'il te plaît, ta jalousie est mal venue.**

 **-Ma jalousie ? Ça fait des mois que je te tourne autour, j'ai divisé les Avengers pour toi et tu me fais ça ? Tu préfères ce taré alors que je veux que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous !**

 **-Ecoute. Oui, on était ensembles. Oui, je t'ai aimé. Mais tu n'as fait qu'à ta tête et tu as pris ce sérum pour entrer dans l'armée alors que je te l'avais formellement interdit. Après ça, tu n'étais plus le même Stevie que j'aimais. Oui, tu m'as sauvé de ce camps. Oui, on est resté ensembles mais sache que je n'étais plus aussi heureux. Le sérum t'a changé, Steve. J'aimais un garçon fragile, innocent, qui avait besoin de moi et de ma protection. C'est égoîste de ma part mais c'est vrai... Ce Steve là est mort quand tu as pris ce sérum. »** siffla Buck, de plus en plus énervé. Bon dieu qu'il détestait parler de lui et de ses sentiments devant les Avengers. **« J'ai essayé. Putain que j'ai essayé d'aimer le nouveau toi. Mais tu étais devenu plus... dominant. Tu ne te rendais pas compte, mais tu étais brusque avec moi. Et surtout, je savais. Je savais que tu couchais aussi avec Peggy et d'autres nanas. C'est toi qui m'a trahit en premier, Steve.**

 **-Mais Bucky, c'était le sérum... je ne contrôlais rien à l'époque, j'avais des besoins... tu étais de plus en plus distant.**

 **-Mais parce que je ne supportais plus notre relation ! J'étais presque heureux de mourir dans cette chute. Loki a été une bouffée d'air pour moi. Il était gentil avec le monstre que j'étais devenu. Quand je me suis souvenue de toi, je voulais que tu redeviennes mon meilleur ami. Quand je me suis souvenu de lui, ça été comme un crève-cœur. Il me manquait...**

 **-Mais tu étais avec lui que pour obéir à Hydra.**

 **-Hydra n'est plus là depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus Hydra qui me donne des ordres. Accepte cela ou je partirais définitivement. Je prendrais Loki avec moi et tu ne me verras plus jamais. »** menaça Buck.

Face à la fureur de son ancien amant, Steve fit un pas en arrière. Il rechercha de l'aide en jetant des regards vers ses camarades. Mais tous semblèrent soutenir Bucky. Steve céda alors et quitta le salon. Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, Bucky soupira longuement puis se mordilla le pouce, chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était sur les nerfs.

Voyant son mal aise, Thor l'attrapa par l'épaule et le secoua de manière un peu brusque. Le dieu du Tonnerre annonça qu'il était heureux d'apprendre que son frère avait pu être heureux auprès de lui. Buck lui lança un sourire gêné puis annonça qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

L'ancien soldat de l'Hiver sortit de la villa, le chien blanc à sa suite. Il marcha une vingtaine de minutes puis prit le chemin du retour. Mais au lieu de passer par la porte principale, il alla jusqu'à la porte vitrée qui menait dans la chambre de Loki. Il se glissa lentement à l'intérieur. Le chien alla rapidement se coucher au pied du lit où dormait l'ancien prince.

Avoir eu des mots aussi durs contre Steve n'avait pas été agréable pour l'ancien militaire mais il avait enfin vidé son sac, avoué ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps sur le cœur. Il s'en voulait un peu mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Buck s'assit lentement près du lit et observa en silence son ancien amant. Le Loki qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas si différent de celui qu'il avait connu auparavant. Loki était devenu plus maigre et plus pâle qu'avant mais il avait toujours cet air perdu, d'enfant abandonné qui cherchait à se faire une place dans ce vaste monde.

Lorsque Hydra l'avait sortit de son caisson puis conduit jusqu'à Loki, il avait trouvé étrange que personne ne lui donne d'ordre tout de suite après son conditionnement. Il avait marché sans rien dire dans cet étrange endroit humide et sombre, passant devant des employés, des scientifiques et des mercenaires. Il avait laissé les agents d'Hydra parler avec un homme étrange et puis on lui avait enfin annoncé son ordre de mission : satisfaire le prince d'Asgard.

Et puis ils l'avaient laissé seul avec ce prince. Le soldat l'avait longtemps observé et écouté. Le prince d'Asgard s'était moqué de ce qu'il appelait les « midgardiens », lui avait annoncé sa soif de vengeance et de pouvoirs. Le prince se nommait Loki et se vanta d'être un dieu. Puis il s'était moqué de lui, de son étrange bras en métal et du masque noir qui cachait son visage. Était-il mutilé au point qu'Hydra est honte de son visage. Le soldat l'écouta sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire. On lui avait appris à ne pas réfléchir, sauf pour accomplir au mieux sa mission. L'ordre était de satisfaire ce prince. Alors tout en gardant le silence, le soldat avait ôté son masque. Le prince avait semblé être surpris par ce geste. Loki s'était ensuite avancé pour mieux observer le visage qui s'était découvert pour lui. Le soldat l'avait entendu dire que son visage était magnifique, pour celui d'un simple mortel.

Loki lui avait ordonné de rester dans les tunnels et de garder son visage caché par l'étrange masque. Le soldat restait toujours à l'écart des autres et attendait constamment un ordre du prince. Un jour, il l'avait observé assis sur des caisses en plastique. Le prince semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais quand il revint à lui, Loki était visiblement bousculé. Le soldat le suivit jusqu'à la pièce que Loki s'était aménagé comme chambre. Il le regarda enlever sa lourde veste verte puis s'éclabousser le visage pour se rafraîchir. Le soldat voyait bien les mains crispait de Loki sur le petit lavabo.

Satisfaire le prince. Un ordre qui aurait pu être simple si le prince avait soif de sang et de mort. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le soldat avait bien compris que de grandes responsabilités reposaient sur les épaules frêles du prince. Alors pour la première fois depuis sa formation, le soldat prit une initiative. Il s'avança vers le prince et posa lentement ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier. Loki sursauta légèrement, surpris par ce geste, mais se laissa faire en sentant les doigts du soldat le massaient doucement.

Loki gémit et se détendit enfin. Après un long moment, Loki attrapa les mains du soldat et se tourna lentement vers lui. Leurs deux regards bleus se croisèrent pour la première fois.

 **« -As-tu au moins un autre nom que le soldat de l'Hiver.**

 **-Non, maître.**

 **-J'ai entendu un prénom midgardien l'autre jour. Sebastian. Ça sonne assez bien... Je t'appellerais donc Sebastian.**

 **-Hydra me le fera oublié, maître.**

 **-Non. Je ne les laisserais pas nous séparer. Je suis l'Hiver et tu es mon soldat, mon bras armé. »** souffla le prince à l'oreille du soldat.

Ce dernier sentit une chaleur l'envahir alors qu'une étrange sensation parcourait son bas ventre et son entre-jambe. Il fut troublé en sentant le corps du dieu se coller contre le sien et lorsqu'il sentit une bosse se formait dans son pantalon. Le soldat se sentit encore plus troublé quand Loki guida sa main de chaire sur une bosse identique à la sienne, placée dans le pantalon du dieu.

 **« -Soulage-moi. Fais-moi oublié un instant les monstres que nous sommes. »** chuchota Loki. **« Mon cher Sebastian, mon soldat. »**

Sans réfléchir, le soldat s'était jeté sur les lèvres du dieu pour les couvrir de baisers. S'ensuivit des dizaines de caresses et une pluie de vêtements sur le sol humide. Perdu dans un tourbillon de désir, le soldat s'agenouilla devant Loki et attrapa entre ses lèvres le sexe qui se dressait devant lui. Le prince hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son soldat s'enroulait autour de son gland. Il jura même en asgardien lorsque son Sebastian synchronisa ses va et vient buccaux avec ses caresses. Par tous les dieux, aucun asgardien ne faisait cela dans son ancien royaume...

Après avoir avalé le jet du prince, le soldat s'était relevé lentement. Son sexe était encore dur. Loki le prit alors et le caressa. Le soldat sentit un liquide étrange entre leurs deux peaux, le lubrifiant petit à petit. Surpris, il lança un regard vers le dieu qui l'embrassa.

 **« -Maître...**

 **-Prends-moi. Là, maintenant. »** souffla le dieu.

Le soldat de l'Hiver obéit immédiatement, n'écoutant pour une fois que son désir. Il retourna le dieu vers le lavabo et le pénétra lentement. Il plaça sa tête contre le cou du dieu alors qu'il accélérait la vitesse de ses coups de reins. Loki se cabrait sous ses assauts, attrapant ses longs cheveux châtains.

Après s'être libéré dans l'antre du dieu, le soldat de l'Hiver se recula pour reprendre sa place d'arme vivante. Avait-il réussit ses deux missions : celle de soulager le dieu et de le prendre ? Loki nettoya leurs corps en lançant un sort puis se laissa tombé sur le lit qu'il s'était confectionné un peu plus loin. Le soldat de l'Hiver inspira un grand coup puis tourna les talons. Mais il fut interpellé par Loki, qui l'appelait par son nouveau prénom. Il fit demi-tour puis regarda le dieu qui tendait une main vers lui.

 **« -Reste. Viens ici et reste avec moi. »**

Bucky se rappela d'avoir obéit, un certain sourire aux lèvres et de s'être placé contre le corps de Loki. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il s'était endormi rapidement et sans être dérangé par des cauchemars. L'ancien soldat de l'Hiver se pencha vers l'ancien sorcier qui s'était réveillé. Il caressa doucement les cheveux noirs de son petit dieu et lui sourit.

 **« -Loki. Ça va aller, mon petit dieu. Je suis là, nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés. L'Hiver et son soldat. »**

L'ancien prince sourit doucement avant prendre sa main et de s'endormir à nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : _Jeux de mémoires_

Le lendemain, Loki se réveilla en milieu de matinée. Wanda lui prépara des pancakes et un jus de fruit frais alors que Peter s'occupait de Snow. A son réveil, il avait trouvé un message de son soldat. Il avait retrouvé la mémoire et se souvenait parfaitement bien des jours qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Il devait régler certaines choses avant de venir vivre avec les Avengers et l'aidait. Ce petit message avait fait énormément de bien à l'ancien sorcier, qui avait depuis l'impression de marcher sur un petit nuage.

 **« -Loki, je dois ramener Peter à New York. Je vais en avoir pour un petit moment. Et Vision doit aider Tony sur l'un de ses projets...**

 _ **-Je vais m'en sortir.**_

 **-Si tu as besoin, Bruce et Steve n'ont rien de prévu aujourd'hui.**

 **-Sauf que le Cap a encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »** annonça Peter en s'asseyant près de Loki.

 _ **« -J'ai râté quelque chose quand Bruce m'a donné la potion qui endort ?**_

 **-Steve et James se sont disputés.**

 _ **-James ?**_

 **-Bucky, le soldat de l'Hiver. Tu l'appelles Sebastian.**

 _ **-Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ? »**_ demanda Loki, en langage des signes.

 **« -Le Cap et lui ont eu une relation dans le passé. Mais la disparition de Bucky a fait qu'ils se sont séparés. Le Cap n'a pas apprécié que Bucky décide de rester ici pour t'aider et voir si...**

 **-Si la relation que tu as eu avec lui pouvait avoir une suite. »** lâcha Wanda.

Loki avala de travers son jus de fruits. Le message de son soldat ne mentionnait en aucun cas qu'il envisageait de reprendre leur relation. Il sourit alors que Peter partait prendre ses affaires. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Peter et Wanda partaient vers la ville dans une des voitures de Stark, Loki aperçut un motard remontait l'allée.

Il observa l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver ranger sa moto noire et enlever son casque, toujours assis sur son bolide. Loki s'approcha de lui et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Son cœur râta un battement quand Bucky lui sourit chaleureusement.

 **« -Salut, Loki. Désolé d'être partit tôt ce matin, je devais prendre quelques trucs et prévenir les personnes qui m'hébergent. »** expliqua Bucky.

Loki haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas si l'ancien tueur comprenait le langage des signes. Bucky se leva de sa moto et vint de placer devant l'ancien sorcier. Loki fit un petit pas en arrière, subitement intimidé par leur nouvelle proximité. Il se laissa pourtant faire quand il sentit la main métallique de son ancien amant lui prendre doucement le bras.

 **« -Je voulais te demander pardon pour les avoir laisser me reprendre et de t'avoir oublier. Mais maintenant je me souviens de tout. Je te laisserais pas tombé cette fois. »**

Loki sourit avant de le tirer à l'intérieur de la villa. Main dans la main, ils passèrent devant un Bruce surpris et un Steve ronchon puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Loki. Les deux Avengers virent Buck fermait la porte derrière lui puis se regardèrent.

 **« -Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment les laisser seuls sans surveillance ?**

 **-Bucky m'a demandé de ne pas me mêler de ces affaires...**

 **-On peut au moins les surveiller avec la vidéo surveillance de Junior. »** proposa Bruce, surprenant Steve, qui ne l'imaginait pas aussi curieux.

Steve hocha lentement la tête avant que Bruce demande à Junior de leur montrer ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de l'Asgardien.

Loki s'était assis en tailleur, le dos contre sa tête de lit, alors que Bucky s'était assis sur le bord du lit. L'ancien soldat de l'Hiver observait Loki lui parlait en langage des signes, que Junior traduisait pour lui.

 _ **« -Je dois m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier. J'ai vu rouge quand le soldat t'a enlacé. Pour moi, tu es encore mon soldat, mon bras vengeur... j'ai cru mourir quand mon frère m'a emmené loin de toi, de la chance de te retrouver. C'était comme on m'avait arraché le cœur.**_

 **-Je suis désolé que tu es ressenti ça. J'ai vraiment retrouvé mes souvenirs qu'il y a deux ans. Tu étais un fantôme qui me manquait terriblement. Hier soir, j'ai pu parler un peu avec Vision et Wanda. Ils m'ont confié que tu avais vécu une mauvaise période, qu'on t'avait fait beaucoup de mal.**

 _ **-J'essaye de m'en remettre tout doucement. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec le contact physique. Avec Wanda, Peter et Vision, ça va. Peter est trop maigrichon, Vision m'apaise : il est toujours très calme et serein. Et Wanda...**_

 **-Wanda est une sorcière, comme toi. »** conclut Buck.

 _ **« -J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça a pu arriver. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, de ne plus être moi.**_

 **-Tu n'as pas tout perdu. Thor est avec toi, il te soutien. Tu as gagné l'amitié de plusieurs Avengers et tu m'as retrouvé, moi. Tu étais une petite bulle apaisante pour moi.**

 _ **-J'étais un idiot, complètement stupide et égoïste.**_

 **-Non. Je me souviens de ton comportement et de ton attitude. Tu étais souvent renfermé sur toi-même. Tu semblais anxieux, torturé par une situation qui te dépasser. Tu aurais pu sauter sur l'occasion de m'avoir pour m'ordonner de tuer de nombreuses personnes mais tu n'as rien fait de tel. Je vivais qu'en attendant des ordres et en les exécutants. »** expliqua Bucky. **« Le seul ordre que j'avais reçu c'était de te satisfaire. Je n'avais jamais pris d'initiative avant ce soir là...**

 _ **-Je me souviens. J'avais vraiment passé une mauvaise journée et tu m'as soudain fait un massage. Tu m'as fait perdre le contrôle.**_

 **-Ça t'avait plutôt plus. »**

Loki rit doucement puis éclata de rire quand Bucky lui rappela leur première nuit passée ensemble. Lentement, il se rapprocha du brun et posa sa main humaine sur l'un des genoux de Loki. Ce dernier rougit mais au lieu de se reculer, il se pencha en avant. Bucky en profita pour attraper doucement sa nuque et l'embrasser. Étrangement, Loki n'avait pas peur de l'ancien tueur.

Sur l'écran de vidéo surveillance, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, assez chaste et rempli de douceur. Gêné, Bruce finit par demander à Junior de cesser la diffusion alors que Steve se détourner, prit d'une jalousie colérique.

 **« -Steve...**

 **-J'ai tout fait pour Bucky.**

 **-Vous avez été séparé pendant soixante dix ans. Loki n'a pas demandé ta colère, sa seule faute a été de commencer une relation charnelle avec le soldat de l'Hiver. Mais je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux sincères envers eux-même.**

 **-Bucky semble heureux...**

 **-Ils en ont l'air, en effet. Steve, s'il te plaît. Tu devrais leur laisser une chance et laisser le passé derrière vous. Buck ne refuse pas ton amitié mais si ta jalousie persiste, tu perdras son affection mais aussi la sympathie de toutes les personnes qui se battent pour que Loki aille mieux. »**

Steve se mordit la lèvre, les mots de Bruce sonnaient vrais. Il devait faire une croix sur sa relation passée avec Buck s'il ne voulait pas tout perdre.

Dans la chambre, Bucky s'était rapproché de Loki en s'installant à côté de lui. A l'aise avec son ancien amant, Loki se blottissait petit à petit contre ce dernier. Bucky parlait des souvenirs qu'il avait.

 **« -Tu étais toujours avec ce foutu sceptre. Tu avais l'air si.. royal avec.**

 _ **-Tu n'as jamais essayé de le toucher.**_

 **-Non ! C'était toi le sorcier, toi qui savait comme l'utiliser. Moi ce que je voulais c'était que tu t'occupes de moi.**

 _ **-C'était plutôt toi qui t'occupais de moi. »**_ signa Loki.

 **« -J'obéissais à l'ordre reçu. Te satisfaire était ma priorité.**

 _ **-A t'entendre, tu n'agissais pas de ton plein gré.**_

 **-J'obéissais à un autre mais j'étais tout à fait conscient de ce que je faisais. Je maudissais chaque matin, parce que tu partais et me laissais seul. Mais j'adorais chaque soir, où tu revenais vers moi.**

 _ **-Je ressentais la même chose. Je n'aimais pas partir loin de toi. Mais je devais vraiment tout faire pour ouvrir ce passage sur New-York. Je devais gagner coûte que coûte.**_

 **-Mais tu as échoué. Est-ce pour ça qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?**

 _ **-Oui. »**_ Loki se blottit un peu plus contre Buck. _**« J'aurais préféré te rencontrer dans une autre situation.**_

 **-Est-ce que tu penses qu'on a une chance d'avoir à nouveau une relation comme celle qu'on avait ?**

 _ **-J'aimerais tellement mais... je me sens si faible. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu me ferais pas de mal mais... au fond de moi, je suis terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir me défendre s'il se passait quoi que ce soit.**_

 **-On ira à ton rythme. »** conclut Buck.

Loki sourit, il appréciait la douceur de son ancien amant. Sebastian, ou Bucky qu'importe pour lui, semblait le comprendre. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs heures, à se parler, à faire à nouveau connaissance l'un de l'autre.

Le soir tombait quand ils sortirent de la chambre. Wanda était rentré depuis longtemps mais elle avait laissé Loki et Buck se retrouver. Elle cuisinait avec Steve quand elle les vit s'approchaient, presque mains dans la main. Elle lança un coup d'œil au Captain mais celui-ci ne broncha pas quand Loki se pencha pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Le prince haussa les sourcils en observant la viande hanchée cuire lentement. Puis Thor l'attrapa doucement par les épaules et le tira vers le salon. Loki lança un appel à l'aide silencieux vers Buck mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil, préférant ne pas se mettre entre le dieu de la foudre et son frère.

Une fois les deux frères éloignaient, Bucky vint se placer entre Wanda et Steve et aida la jeune femme à couper des oignons.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?**

 **-Steve a décidé de cuisiner des lasagnes.**

 **-Pour de vrai ? C'est mon plat préféré ! Je me souviens que ta mère en faisait, c'était toujours à tombé par terre.**

 **-Je sais. Je crois me souvenir de sa recette alors du coup, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait manger les Lasagnes façon Rogers. C'est comme un plat de l'amitié.**

 **-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? »** demanda Bucky, surpris.

 **« -Je t'avoue qu'avec Bruce, nous vous avons un peu espionner aujourd'hui... Loki a vraiment l'air de t'apprécier. Ta présence lui fait du bien... et j'ai pas envie de te perdre à nouveau, ni de diviser une nouvelle fois notre équipe. On se disait tout avant, on se protégeait...**

 **-Je te protégeais. »** rectifia Bucky en jetant les oignons dans la viande.

Steve lui tira la langue, faisant rire Bucky.

 **« -Amis ?**

 **-Meilleurs amis ! J'espère que tu seras heureux avec Rodolphe.**

 **-Et moi, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. »**

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

 _je transgresse ma première règle en postant un lundi et non en weekend mais il fallait que je le fasse pour fêter une heureuse nouvelle !_

 _je suis fiancée !_

 _du coup, dans mon petit monde de bonheur, il était normal pour moi de publier un chapitre en avance !_

 _bisous bisous et n'oubliez pas : reviews !_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : _Le géant et le sorcier_

Le lendemain, Loki se réveilla dans son grand lit, Snow contre lui et Bucky couchait sur un matelas installé la veille. Les lasagnes préparaient par Steve les avaient complètement vaincues et ils s'étaient rapidement endormis. L'ancien sorcier s'étira, réveillant son chien qui aboya doucement. Buck se réveilla à son tour et observa silencieusement Loki avant de se glisser hors du lit.

 **« -Bonjour beau brun. »** dit-il en s'approchant de Loki pour l'embrasser sur le front. **« On va rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine ? »**

Loki hocha lentement la tête, son estomac commençait à crier famine.

Arrivés dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon – salle à manger, les deux anciens amants saluèrent les Avengers déjà attablés. Loki s'assit à côté de son frère en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Thor sourit, son frère n'avait jamais eu un tel contact avec lui depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

 **« -Bonjour, mon frère. As-tu bien dormi ?**

 _ **-Comme un enfant. Pardonne mon comportement distant de ces derniers jours.**_

 **-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Loki. Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux et que tu sois à nouveau avec l'ami James. »**

Les deux frères se sourirent puis Buck servit son petit-déjeuner à Loki. Les discussions virèrent rapidement sur les activités de l'ancien soldat d'Hydra. Loki appris alors qu'il vivait chez les beaux-parents de Clint, l'archer qu'il avait utilisait lors de ses préparatifs pour l'invasion Chitauri. Buck passait ses journées dans une ferme, éloignée de l'agitation de la ville. Il y soignait une vingtaine de chevaux, deux vielles vaches et quelques poules. Il aidait également, Tom, le beau-père de Clint, dans la gestion des champs que sa famille possédait depuis des générations. Laura, l'épouse de l'archer, venait chaque week-end avec leurs trois enfants. Buck était plutôt fier d'apprendre à la tueuse rousse qu'il commençait à apprendre l'équitation au plus jeune de la fratrie.

 **« -Tu sais que je te tuerais si mon petit se blesse sur ces foutus canassons.**

 **-Nath est doué avec les animaux. Il a un bon équilibre sur le vieux Duke.**

 **-Donc tu as l'intention d'en faire un cavalier ?**

 **-S'il est toujours aussi doué en grandissant, pourquoi pas. »** confirma Buck avant de se tourner vers Loki. **« Et toi, sur Asgard vous devez avoir des cheveux ? Est-ce vrai qu'Odin en a un avec huit pattes.**

 _ **-Il s'appelle Sleipnir.**_

 **-C'est le meilleur cheval des neufs royaumes, le plus rapide et le plus fort. »** affirma Thor, fièrement.

 _ **« -Et c'est aussi mon premier né que ton père m'a volé. »**_ précisa Loki, en langage des signes.

 **« -Que veux-tu dire par premier né ? »** demanda alors Scott alors que tous semblaient gênés.

 _ **« -Un jour, alors qu'Odin voulait agrandir le palais, il fit appel à un bâtisseur inconnu et à son cheval. L'homme demanda le Soleil, la Lune et la main de Freya. Tous les asgardiens en rirent et acceptèrent seulement s'il finissait son travail en un semestre. Mais son cheval effectua un travail colossal et la construction avançait trop rapidement. Odin, mécontent, me demanda de trouver un moyen d'empêcher le bâtisseur de terminer son ouvrage. Je me transforma alors en jument pour éloigner son cheval. Je courus aussi vite que le vent pour lui échapper mais... je ne retrouva ma forme normale que lorsque je donnais naissance à un poulain gris. Odin me le prit pour en faire sa monture de guerre...**_

 **-Par la suite, Loki eut trois autres enfants. Jor est né sous la forme d'un dragon que Père a jeté dans l'océan, Fenrir était un louveteau quand Odin l'a fait enfermé dans une grotte. Hella a été banni du royaume parce qu'elle était, elle aussi, différente.**

 _ **-Odin a prit chacun de mes enfants, sans jamais expliquer pourquoi il me faisait ça. Sans doute parce que je suis un monstre qui engendre d'autres monstres.**_

 _ **-T**_ **u n'es pas un monstre, petit frère.**

 **-Je suis désolé... je ne savais pas. »** s'excusa Buck, soudain honteux d'avoir questionné Loki sur Sleipnir.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Après plusieurs minutes dans une ambiance glaciale, Stark finit par s'éclaircir la gorge avant de proposer d'aller essayer la nouvelle salle d'entraînement, conçue avec la dernière technologie Stark. Tous acceptèrent pour se changer les idées. Loki, quant à lui, refusa poliment. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans arène maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs.

 **« -Voyons, Loki. Tu as toujours été doué avec les dagues et tu étais doué avec un arc quand nous étions adolescents.**

 _ **-C'est du passé. Je préfère aller prendre un bon bain.**_

 **-D'accord, mon frère. Nous serons de retour pour le déjeuner. »**

Loki lui sourit gentiment puis les Avengers sortirent de la villa, Buck les accompagna : il avait besoin de se défouler. Loki rangea la cuisine puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il demanda à Jarvis de mettre de la musique, le son assez fort, alors qu'il remplissait la baignoire. Une fois la baignoire remplie, il plongea son corps nu et maigre à l'intérieur de l'eau chaude.

Le contact du liquide chaud qui l'enveloppait faisait un bien fou à Loki. Il somnolait lorsqu'il entendit Snow pleurait doucement. Loki ouvrit un œil et lui fit signe de se taire. Le chien obéit. Loki referma les yeux mais quelques instants après, Snow gratta furieusement contre la porte de la salle de bain.

Loki demanda à Junior si quelqu'un se trouvait dans la villa. L'IA répondu par la négative, tout le monde était dans la nouvelle salle d'entraînement. Agacé, Loki sortit du bain et se sécha rapidement. Il enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon. Puis il sortit voir ce que Snow avait. L'animal aboya en le voyant puis courut vers l'entrée. Loki le suivit. L'ancien sorcier sortit de la villa.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la fameuse salle d'entraînement se faire attaquer par de nombreuses silhouettes, semblables à celles des chitauris. Snow gronda à ses côtés, prêt à attaquer. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, Loki se mit à courir droit vers l'arène où se trouvait les autres.

Assez rapide que l'éclair, Snow fondit sur un soldat chitauri et le mordit au cou. Loki entendit un craquement puis le chitauri arrêta de se débattre. Loki observa tout autour de lui et aperçut non loin l'arc et les flèches de Clint. Alors que Snow sautait sur un nouvel ennemi, Loki attrapa l'arme. Il vit alors les Avengers en grande difficulté contre un géant à la peau violette. Loki banda l'arc et visa. Une flèche entra dans le bras violet qui tentait de s'abattre sur Steve.

Le géant violet rugit et se tourna vers Loki. Ce dernier vit le géant retirer la flèche de son bras et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Loki décocha une seconde flèche mais le géant l'esquiva. Loki se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce géant ressemblait beaucoup trop à... non, c'était impossible.

Le souffle court, Loki s'arrêta derrière un pilier. Il crut être à l'abri mais il sentit une main puissante l'attraper par le bras et le tirer en arrière. Loki tenta de se débattre mais le géant violet lui asséna plusieurs coups. Assommé par la douleur, Loki fut jeté sur le sol. Il essaya de ramper pour s'enfuir mais vit le géant sortir un poignard de sa ceinture. Le sang de Loki se glaça dans ses veines. Il para un premier coup mais la lame lui entailla le bras. Il esquiva un second coup avant de se relever. Loki vit alors une ombre sauter sur le géant violet.

L'assaillant était vêtu de noir et son visage était caché par une grande capuche. Il frappa le géant puis le poussa violemment. Le géant violet partit en arrière. Loki vit alors son sauveur tendre le bras. Une lueur bleuté illumina sa main alors qu'un vortex se créait derrière le géant. Une force invisible sembla le pousser vers le portail magique. Le géant fut rapidement avalé par le vortex. Loki l'entendit crier un seul mot : traître.

Il regarda le sorcier qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il semblait être humain mais la peau de ses mains était bleutée. Le sorcier finit par se retourner vers Loki. Ce dernier chancela lorsque les yeux rouges du sorcier se posèrent sur lui. Le sorcier l'attrapa alors que les jambes de Loki cédèrent soudain.

 **« -Tu es blessé. Rhollor n'y a pas été de main morte. »**

Loki hocha la tête, il devait avoir des côtés cassées : chacune de ses respirations lui faisaient affreusement mal. Le sorcier l'aida à s'asseoir. Quelque chose en lui n'était pas étranger à Loki. Quelque chose qui faisait que Loki se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Le sorcier posa doucement ses mains sur les côtes de Loki. Ce dernier se sentit immédiatement soulagé.

Pourtant, sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Pris de vertiges, Loki se sentait complètement vidé, fatigué. Il perdit brusquement connaissance alors que le sorcier inconnu finissait de le soigner.

 **« -Éloigne-toi de Rodolphe ! »** ordonna Tony Stark en pointant ses lasers vers le sorcier.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers Loki puis fit un pas en arrière. Il s'agenouilla sans un mot avant de faire glisser lentement sa capuche vers l'arrière alors que Thor rejoignait Stark. Le sorcier dévoila sa longue chevelure noire puis leva les mains en l'air.

 **« -Qu'as-tu fais à mon frère ? »** demanda Thor, menaçant le sorcier de son marteau.

Le sorcier rit doucement avant de lever la tête vers les deux Avengers. Stark etThor eurent un mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils virent le visage du sorcier. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Bucky, les deux seules différences étaient sa peau bleutée, assez pâle, et ses yeux rouges.

 **« -Tu es un Jotun.**

 **-Je suis le fils de mon père, homme de fer.**

 **-Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais à Loki ? Répond.**

 **-Je l'ai soigné et je lui ai rendu ce que Thanos lui a pris. Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, mon oncle. »** répondit le sorcier.

Thor baissa Mjöllnir alors que le reste des Avengers s'approchait d'eux. Le dieu du tonnerre laissa ses amis Tony et Steve menotter le sorcier alors que Bucky et Bruce se penchaient sur Loki pour l'examiner.

Loki fut transporté dans sa chambre, ses blessures guérissaient à vue d'œil. Steve et Tony enfermèrent le sorcier dans une cellule en sous-sol. Natasha tenta de l'interroger mais il garda le silence. Après un moment, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Natasha l'observa alors changeait de peau. Son épiderme bleu de jotun blanchit lentement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ses prunelles rouges étaient devenues bleues.

Steve rejoignit Natasha devant la cellule du sorcier. Il fixa un long moment le prisonnier. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce sosie de Bucky. Natasha lui demanda comment aller Loki. Il répondit qu'il allait bien, simplement endormi sous la surveillance de Wanda et de l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver.

 **« -Il n'est toujours pas décidé à nous parler ?**

 **-Non, il est aussi muet qu'une carpe.**

 **-Tu crois qu'il est vraiment le fils de Loki ? Je comprends pas pourquoi il ressemble tant à Bucky.**

 **-Il est un illusionniste, comme Loki. Ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il nous manipule. »** affirma Natasha.

 **« -Au lieu de débiter vos idioties de midgardiens, vous devriez vous préparer : Rhollor reviendra pour la dernière gemme. »** déclara subitement le sorcier, sosie de Bucky. **« Pour le reste, je ne parlerais qu'à Loki. »**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : _L'héritier_

Le soir venu, Loki se réveilla dans son grand lit. Wanda lui demanda immédiatement comment il allait. Il lui fit signe qu'il se sentait très bien. Bucky lui expliqua ensuite les événements de la matinée. Les Avengers étaient entrain de s'entraîner lorsqu'une alarme avait retenti dans la salle. Une armée chitauri les attaqua alors. Ils furent rapidement submergés par leur nombre. Le géant violet était tout aussi fort que Hulk.

 **« -Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé contre ce taré. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de nous rejoindre ?**

 _ **-Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Thor et toi, vous étiez en danger... c'est ce sorcier qui m'a sauvé. Où est-il ?**_

 **-Justement, avant que tu sortes de la chambre... sais-tu qui il est ?**

 _ **-Non. Sa magie est spéciale, je me sentais en sécurité auprès de lui. »**_ Signa Loki.

 **« -Loki. Ce sorcier me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau... mais en version jotun. Il dit être ton fils...**

 _ **-Je dois le voir. »**_

Le cœur de Loki battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait étrangement bien depuis son réveil, comme si une force nouvelle coulait dans ses veines. Il la sentait vibrait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Les paroles de Bucky tournaient à plein régime dans son esprit. Était-ce possible ? Était-elle revenu à lui ? Et par quel miracle ? Le sorcier disait-il la vérité?Loki devait le voir immédiatement. Il se glissa hors de son lit et prit le temps de s'arrêter devant Snow, assis devant la porte de sa chambre. Loki le caressa doucement au niveau de la tête. Il devait être sûr.

Wanda et Bucky regardèrent Loki sortir du lit et caresser son chien. Bucky l'observa fermer lentement les yeux et arrêter sa main entre les deux oreilles de Snow. L'animal s'immobilisa, fixant son regard sur Loki. Après un instant, Loki retira sa main et sourit, il semblait fier de lui et plus que satisfait. Il se tourna vers Wanda et Bucky avant de leur demander où était gardé le sorcier jotun.

Wanda le guida jusque dans les sous-sols, Bucky les suivait de près. Les autres Avengers étaient déjà tous réunis devant la cellule. Certaines parlaient du fameux Rollor alors que d'autres débattaient sur les peu de paroles du sorcier. Loki alla directement devant la cellule et observa le prisonnier. Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder à son tour Loki.

 **« -Réveiller de ton sommeil réparateur ? »** demanda le jotun.

Loki lui lança un sourire avant de se tourner vers Wanda. La jeune sorcière était soucieuse. Contrairement aux autres, elle commençait à mettre bout à bout les pièces du puzzles qu'était la vie de Loki.

 **« -Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »** demanda Wanda. Loki hocha la tête. **« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »**

Loki se plaça devant l'entrée de la cellule alors que Wanda actionnait l'ouverture. Les autres avengers n'eurent pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt qu'il était déjà dans la cellule, à un mètre du sorcier. Ils observèrent, médusés, Loki montrer sa gorge au sorcier. Ce dernier s'avança lentement vers lui et posa sa main sur la nuque de Loki, qui se laissa faire. Les Avengers furent choqués en voyant le sorcier embrasser Loki. Bucky frappa contre la vitre, furieux. Le baiser fut bref, pourtant Loki recula brusquement en se tenant la gorge. Il toussa plusieurs fois alors que le sorcier se tenait droit.

Loki finit par reprendre son souffle et se redressait. Il fit signe à son frère et à son ancien amant qu'il allait bien puis se tourna vers le sorcier. Contre toute attente, un aura vert enveloppa l'ancien prince alors que ses vêtements midgardiens laissaient place à sa tunique asgardienne.

 **« -Enfin... Loki, grand sorcier d'Asgard. J'espère que mes cadeaux te plaisent.**

 **-Qui es-tu ?**

 **-Thanos ne m'a jamais donné de nom.**

 **-Tu as dit aux Avengers que tu étais mon fils. Comment est-ce possible ?**

 **-J'aurais du mourir lors de ta fausse couche. Mais Thanos a ordonné à l'Autre de me mettre dans une couveuse chitaurienne. C'est ta magie, qu'ils ont volé, qui m'a maintenu en vie. Thanos a accélérer ma croissance pour me transformer en soldat.**

 **-Qui est Rhollor ? »** demanda Loki, pourtant il craignait la réponse.

 **« -Ton dernier né, mon cher demi-frère. Le grand Rhollor, fils de Thanos, descendant de la lignée royale de Jotuneim. Il a récupéré les gemmes de son père mais une manque à sa collection. Tu devais rester dans la villa pendant qu'il la récupérait... aucun mal ne devait t'arriver.**

 **-Pourtant, il m'a blessé. »** siffla Loki, le ton accusateur.

Son fils baissa subitement la tête et fit un pas en arrière. Loki l'observa en silence puis s'avança alors que Thor et Bucky entraient dans la cellule. Loki tendit une main vers eux pour les arrêter.

 **« -Loki, est-ce vrai ? Est-il ton fils ?**

 **-Nerveux d'avoir deux autres neveux à gérer, mon frère ?**

 **-Loki... peut-on lui faire confiance ? » demanda Thor alors que Bucky fixait son sosie.**

 **« -Mère disait que mon instinct maternelle était bien trop développé pour douter de mes capacités de père. »** dit doucement Loki avant de se tourner vers son fils.

 **« -Père... pardonne-moi. Je te supplie de me pardonner. Thanos ne m'a jamais caché qui tu étais et où je pouvais te trouver. J'aurais du... j'aurais du te sauver... t'aider à t'enfuir loin de ces monstres. Je savais ce qu'ils te faisaient. J'ai tellement honte de moi. Pardonne-moi.**

 **-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. »** dit doucement Loki en s'approchant encore plus de son fils. **« Nous faisons tous des erreurs. »**

Son fils releva lentement la tête, ses yeux bleus étaient baignaient de larmes. Loki l'attira doucement vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Loki l'embrassa sur la tempe puis lui sécha les joues.

 **« -Et sinon, on fait quoi de Loki Junior maintenant ? »** demanda Tony en entrant à son tour dans la cellule. **« En plus, il n'a toujours pas de nom... On pourrait l'appeler Rodolphe ?**

 **-Sebastian.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Mon fils s'appellera Sebastian, le nom que j'avais choisis pour son père. »** annonça Loki en jetant un coup d'œil vers Bucky.

L'ancien soldat de l'Hiver s'avança alors, le regard fixait sur le jeune sorcier. Arrivé à hauteur de Loki, il glissa sa main mécanique dans le dos de son ancien amant.

 **« -Tu me ressemble un peu trop. »** dit-il d'une voix rauque. Sebastian rit doucement avant de prendre l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans.

 **« -Voila à quoi je suis censé ressemblait vu mon âge.**

 **-Toujours moi à six ans... pas pratique si tu nous aides contre ton frère.**

 **-Demi-fère. »** rectifia Sebastian en prenant un physique plus âgé.

Cette fois, il ressemblait à un James Barnes âgé de vingt ans, mais ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, tirant vers la chevelure noire de Loki. Bucky hocha la tête, validant ce nouveau physique. Il avait un peu du mal à comprendre comment ce sorcier pouvait être son fils mais depuis qu'il était devenu le soldat de l'Hiver, rien ne le surprenait vraiment.

Après de longues minutes de discussions et la promesse que Loki et son fils seraient les alliés des Avengers, Tony autorisa Sebastian à sortir de sa cellule. Sebastian se glissa hors de la cage en verre, la main de Thor sur son épaule. Le dieu du tonnerre affichait un large sourire. Il avait toujours soutenu son frère lors des naissances de ses neveux et nièces et s'était toujours un déchirement de voir Odin prendre les nouveaux nés pour les emmener loin d'Asgard. Arrivé en face des Avengers, Sebastian s'arrêta. Tous l'observaient.

 **« -Donc, tu promets de ne pas utiliser tes tours de passe-passe ? »** lui demanda l'archer.

 **« -Seulement si tu éloignes les jeux de cartes et les chapeaux. »** plaisanta Sebastian.

Les deux filles rirent de sa blague, il leur lança un sourire innocent. La fille aux cheveux rouge affirma qu'au moins, il avait l'air plus sympa que son père, alors que celle aux cheveux foncés le prenait par le bras. Elle s'appelait Wanda, elle aussi était une sorcière. Elle le tira jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un canapé en lui proposant à boire. Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui portait un jus de fruit. Surpris par une telle attention, il sursauta presque en sentant le soldat au bouclier s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 **« -Wanda est toujours comme ça... Tu t'y feras. Moi, c'est Steve, l'ami d'enfance de Bucky. Ton... euh deuxième père.**

 **-Enchanté, Steve. »** répondit poliment Sebastian, alors qu'il apercevait Loki tirait son second père vers une chambre.

Loki ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière Bucky. Il avait retrouvé sa voix mais aussi toute sa magie. Il tira l'ancien soldat jusqu'au lit où ils s'assirent.

 **« -Loki. Explique-moi. Sebastian est vraiment ton... notre fils ?**

 **-Oui. Je suis hermaphrodite... je pensais l'avoir perdu lorsque l'Autre m'a torturé. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car pour moi... c'était trop douloureux.**

 **-Et ce Rhollor ?**

 **-Quand Thanos a appris ma fausse couche, il ne voulait plus juste me torturer. Il m'a fait du mal... et il m'a prit le bébé.**

 **-Je suis désolé de ce que tu as vécu. »** affirma Bucky en lui serrant la main.

 **« -Bucky. J'ai longtemps mentit et manipuler les personnes autours de moi mais mes enfants ont toujours étaient ma joie de vivre. Ma raison d'être. Je voulais le trône d'Asgard pour les réunir auprès de moi. Mais maintenant, tu es là. Sebastian est à nouveau avec moi. J'espère que nous puissions être une famille, ensembles. Mes enfants sont perdus mais pas Sebastian... Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour aussi fort pour quelqu'un.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi, Loki.**

 **-Tu sais. Maintenant que j'ai à nouveau ma magie, je me sens plus fort. Je me sens prêt à de nouveau faire pleinement confiance. Je me souviens des sensations que tu me donnais chaque jour. Je suis prêt... je crois être prêt à retrouver ces sensations. »** déclara Loki avant d'embrasser Bucky.

Bucky répondit à son baiser et attira Loki sur lui. Leur baiser était passionné, avide. Le sorcier mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'ancien soldat. Ce dernier gémit en écartant les cuisses pour laisser le bassin de son amant se calait contre le sien. Loki rompit lentement le baisser en sentant une bosse se former dans le pantalon de Buck. Il sourit avant de reposer délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de l'ancien assassin.

Le contact des lèvres de Loki contre les siennes électrisa Bucky qui enfonça lentement la pointe de sa langue contre la bouche du sorcier. Le baiser se fut alors plus intense. Loki frémit de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, frénétique et enthousiastes. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, dans une sorte de ballet lascif, sulfureux.

Loki sentit la main de Buck se promenait dans son dos, tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale, alors que ses propres mains glissaient sous le tee-shirt du soldat et caressaient sensuellement son torse imberbe. Rompant leur baiser, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Buck cherchait un éventuel signe d'anxiété. Mais le regard de Loki était un brin pervers, ses yeux bleus s'étaient obscurcis par son désir. Il était prêt. Il le voulait. Bucky sourit alors, un sourire carnassier. Signal clair qu'il était également prêt à s'abandonner à leur passion. Il voulait s'abandonner aux caresses les plus intimes que pouvait lui prodiguait le sorcier. Loki lui répondit par un sourire espiègle et complice.

Bucky donna un coup de bassin pour inverser les rôles. Une fois au-dessus, il enleva son tee-shirt tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Loki plaça ses mains sur les hanches du soldat alors que son regard provocateur se glissaient vers leurs bassins. Son pantalon se trouvait dorénavant trop serré. Bucky l'embrassa rapidement puis lui enleva son tee-shirt noir. Tous deux torses nus, Bucky laissa ses doigts glissaient sur le torse du brun, puis sur ses abdos finement dessinés.

Il entama alors une descente lente et sinueuse jusqu'à l'entrejambe du sorcier, en embrassa avec attention quelques parcelles de peau pâle qui s'offraient à lui, en s'attardant pendant de longues secondes sur les tétons roses qu'il lécha avec appétit et les mordilla parfois. Arrivant devant l'entrejambe de Loki, il le tira légèrement pour pouvoir s'accroupir en face, entre les jambes scandaleusement écartées. Loki déposa une main ferme et aimante sur la tête de Bucky et lui caressa les cheveux, alors que ce dernier détachait sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon. En faisant lentement glisser la fermeture-éclair, l'ancien tueur découvrit le sexe déjà dur de son amant.

Bucky fit glisser le pantalon de Loki et son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles, libérant ainsi son sexe de sa prison de tissu. Loki soupira doucement en emmêlant ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Bucky saisit le membre qui s'offrait à lui, le caressa tendrement puis le happa entre ses lèvres pour le prendre en bouche. Loki se cabra alors que Bucky sentit la pression de ses mains s'accentuer sur sa tête, l'encourageant à aller plus loin.

Sa langue fit rapidement le tour de son membre, faisant ensuite coulisser le membre raide entre ses lèvres humides. Sachant ce qui plaisait au sorcier, Bucky alterna entre la fellation totale et profonde et des petits mouvements prêt du gland. Loki grogna de plaisir. Bucky fit de grands mouvements de va-et-vient le long de son pénis. Il gémit en sentant les fesses fines de Loki se contracter par intermittence et se soulever petit à petit. Loki s'abandonner à sa fellation, respirant de plus en plus fort, incapable de dissimuler le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant.

Soudain, Bucky sentit les membres de Loki se raidir. Ses jambes s'étirèrent et son souffle se fit court. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser de petits gémissements de satisfaction. Bucky accentua ses mouvements. Se cabrant brusquement, Loki se déversa au fond de la gorge de l'ancien soldat. Bucky avala docilement alors que Loki grognait de satisfaction. Son corps retomba sur le matelas puis se mit à trembler de plaisir.

Après un petit moment, Loki se redressa et lança un regard plein de passion vers Buck, toujours à genoux entre ses jambes. L'ancien soldat de l'Hiver observa le sorcier faire un geste lent de la main puis sentit une présence dans son dos. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit deux autres mains fines glissaient dans sa chevelure. Les deux mains glissèrent sur ses épaules puis l'obligèrent à se relever. Loki ronronna alors que les mains courraient sur le torse de son amant. Bucky pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté quand il sentit des lèvres happait son cou.

Loki observa son clone sucer la peau tendre de son amant alors que ses mains finissaient de déshabiller Bucky. Il se leva lentement puis vint de coller contre le torse de son compagnon. Il embrassa Bucky alors que son clone caresser son membre durcit.

 **« -Loki...**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je t'en prie...**

 **-Que veux-tu ?**

 **-Remplis-moi. Maintenant. »** supplia Bucky alors que les deux Loki s'attaquaient à chaque centimètres de son corps.

Le Loki dans son dos prit ses bras et les souleva au-dessus de sa tête. Il gémit doucement en sentant des liens magiques s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets et le soulever doucement. Obligé à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds, Bucky vit les deux Loki se tenir côte à côté, le dévorant des yeux. Loki fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres puis se glissa dans le dos de Bucky, alors que son clone vint caresser son membre dressé.

Bucky sentit Loki faire glisser ses mains entre ses jambes, les écartaient puis il le souleva. Il sentit le sexe du demi-dieu se coller contre son intimité. Loki caressa ainsi sa peau sensible pendant que son clone s'agenouiller devant eux. Buck avala difficilement sa salive en sentant brusquement Loki entrait en lui et le clone le gobait sans pudeur.

 **« -Oh, putain... Loki...**

 **-Ton langage, amour.**

 **-Vas-y...**

 **-Que veux-tu que je fasses, Buck ? »** demanda sensuellement Loki.

 **« -Fais-le. Prends-moi fort. Tu m'as trop manqué... »** supplia Buck.

Loki rit doucement avant de satisfaire la demande de son amant. Il aimait que Bucky lui fasse l'amour, mais parfois, Bucky aimait être soumis aux assauts de Loki et de ses clones. Loki s'abandonna dans l'antre chaud et étroit de son amant. Il pilonnait l'ancien soldat alors que son clone s'affairait furieusement sur son sexe.

Les deux amants jouirent quasiment au même moment. Bucky fut libéré de ses entraves et laissa Loki se calait dans son dos, la front posait sur l'épaule métallique du midgardien. Bucky prit doucement les avants bras de Loki et les fit glisser autour de sa taille. Les deux amants restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant un long moment.

 **« -Tu m'as manqué, mon petit dieu.**

 **-On ne sera plus jamais séparés. Promis ?**

 **-Promis. »** jura Bucky en se tourna vers Loki, qu'il embrassa tendrement. **« Une douche ? »** interrogea t-il. Loki hocha lentement la tête. Bucky se pencha en avant et vint glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du sorcier : **« Et si on s'entraîner à faire une petite sœur à Sebastian... »**

Loki gloussa avant de se laisser entraîner vers la douche.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 _Les enfants de Loki_

Le lendemain matin, Loki et Bucky prirent leur temps pour sortir de leur chambre. Peu de temps avant onze heure, ils pointèrent enfin le bout de leur nez. Les autres Avengers et Sebastian se trouvaient dans cuisine, à préparer le repas. Loki alla directement embrasser la tempe de son fils, qui se figea de surprise.

 **« -Tu as bien dormi, fils ?**

 **-Oui, père.**

 **-Où as-tu dormi ?**

 **-Je devais partager la chambre de Scott mais Steve m'a proposé de fuir ses ronflements. »** annonça le jeune sorcier.

Loki lança un regard suspicieux vers le soldat au bouclier. Celui-ci fuit le regard en allant se cacher derrière la porte du frigidaire que Wanda avait ouvert. Mais Loki préféra garder le silence. Il avait déjà perdu ses autres enfants et préférait donc laisser son petit dernier vivre sa vie et faire ses propres expériences.

Ils finirent de préparer le déjeuner puis s'installèrent autour de la grande table. Loki et Bucky s'assirent à côté de Sebastian qui décida de se placer devant Steve. Wanda servit l'entrée quand Tony posa La question qu'il se posait depuis un bon moment :

 **« -Comment Rhollor et toi vous vous êtes échappé quand on a attaqué Thanos ?**

 **-Thanos ne nous voulait pas dans ses pattes. Quand Rhollor a comprit que Thanos allait perdre, il m'a demandé de voler les gemmes et nous sommes partis. Je l'ai suivit sans hésiter... je... il est mon frère et je pensais que tu allais me rejeter. »** expliqua t-il en se tourna vers Loki. **« Et j'avais peur de la réaction d'oncle Thor. Après ce que Thanos nous a raconté, je craignais d'être tuer ou enfermer par Odin.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi craindrais-tu Thor et Odin ?**

 **-A cause de la prophétie. »** répondit Sebastien, comme si cela était évident. Mais il se rendit compte que personne ne comprenait ce dont il parlait. **« Vous savez, la prophétie sur les enfants de Loki et le Ragnarok ?**

 **-De quoi tu parles ? Depuis quand mes enfants ont un lien avec la fin des neufs royaumes ?**

 **-Thanos nous a dit que les Norms ont été choqués qu'Odin t'enlève de Jotunheim. Ils ont donc prophétisé que l'un d'entre nous réduirait en cendre les neuf royaumes. C'est pour cela qu'Odin a chassé mes frères et ma sœur. Thanos ne savait pas que tu pouvais porter tes propres enfants. Il pensait que Rhollor ou moins, on pouvait être le déclencheur de Ragnarok. Rhollor veut les gemmes pour ça. »**

S'en fut trop pour Loki qui se leva brutalement de table. Il abattit ses poings autour de son assiette et fusilla Thor du regard. Loki jura qu'il finirait par tuer Odin et massacrer tous les Asgardiens qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.

 **« -Mon frère, calme-toi.**

 **-Que je me calme ?! Ton salopard de père a prit mes enfants ! Il m'a volé à ma famille ! Il a détruit MA famille ! »** s'énerva Loki.

Thor se leva à son tour mais garda son calme. Il fit le tour de la table et prit son frère dans ses bras. Le corps de Loki trembla contre le sien. Thor caressa ses longs cheveux noirs puis lui embrassa le front.

 **« -Ecoute-moi, Loki. Je vais aller régler cela. Père doit savoir qu'il a fait une erreur et que Rhollor complote pour détruire notre monde. Odin doit libérer tes enfants.**

 **-Odin ne t'écoutera pas.**

 **-Je te promet de tout faire pour ramener mes neveux près de toi. »** jura Thor.

Thor embrassa une nouvelle fois le front de Loki puis s'en alla. Il devait agir vite avant que Rhollor ne revienne. A peine fut-il sortit de la villa que le Bifrost s'activa. Il courut sur le pont Arc-En-Ciel pour rejoindre le plus vite possible le palais.

Odin fut assez surpris de voir son fils courir vers lui. Thor ne faisait plus preuve d'un tel comportement inapproprié depuis la mort de sa Mère et du Jotun. Du haut de son trône, Odin lui fit signe de s'approcher.

 **« -Que me vaut ton arrivée si inattendue ?**

 **-Père, mes amis Avengers et moi avons fait une découverte très importante. Loki est vivant. Pendant tout ce temps, il était prisonnier de Thanos. Durant son passage sur Midgard, Loki est tombé enceint. Mais Thanos lui a pris l'enfant et a fait en sorte qu'il lui donne un héritier. Sebastian, l'enfant midgardien de Loki, nous a tout raconté. Rhollor, son demi-frère, a les gemmes et souhaite le Ragnarok. Vous devez libérer Fen et Jor. Ils pourraient nous aider à vaincre Rhollor. »** expliqua rapidement Thor. Odin resta silencieux un moment puis prit la parole :

 **« -Thor. Loki est un criminel. Je t'ordonne de le ramener dans sa cellule. Pour ce qui est de ce Sebastian, il n'a pas un enfant de Midgard. Ramène-le également, s'il résiste : tue-le.**

 **-Mais, Père !**

 **-Obéis à ton roi ! »**

Thor fulmina et fit demi-tour. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au Bifrost. Là, Heimdall l'arrêta et le tira dans un recoin du Bifrost. Thor comprit qu'il savait tout.

 **« -Prince Thor, je suis navré par le comportement de votre père.**

 **-Heimdall, Père s'obstine à voir le mal chez Loki.**

 **-C'est pour cela qu'il nous fallait agir.**

 **-Nous ?**

 **-J'ai promis à votre mère de veiller sur vous deux. Dès que vous avez retrouver Loki, je l'ai su. J'ai vu et entendu pendant des mois la souffrance de Loki à chaque fois qu'on lui enlevait un enfant. J'ai vu leurs souffrances. »** expliqua Heimdall.

 **« -Que puis-je faire ?**

 **-Veillez à ce que Loki ne revienne jamais ici. Il n'y a plus rien ici pour lui et ses enfants.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Je me suis occupé de Fenrir et de son frère. Sleipnir n'a pas encore pu être libéré de son écurie... Retournez sur Midgard et protégez-nous. »**

Thor ne comprenait pas tout mais se jeta dans le passage du Bifrost. Il atterrit dans le grand parc de New-York, Central Park. Après quelques secondes, il aperçut les autres Avengers près de Sheep Meadow, la grande pelouse. Là, une grande foule s'était rassemblée autour des Avengers mais aussi d'un loup gigantesque et d'un dragon. Fenrir et Jor !

Thor s'approcha lentement des deux créatures, qui ronronnaient sous les caresses de Loki et de Sebastian. Les yeux noirs du dragon se posèrent sur lui.

 **« -Thor ? Comment as-tu fait un tel miracle ? Fen et Jor me sont revenus !**

 **-Je n'ai rien fait, mon frère. C'est Heimdall.**

 **-J'ai expliqué à mes fils ce qu'il se passe ici. Avec eux, nous serons plus forts. »** annonça Loki alors que Jor enroulait son cou massif autour de son oncle.

Après plusieurs minutes, les Avengers décidèrent de retourner à la villa. Jor prit alors son frère par le cou et s'envola, Loki et Buck sur son dos. L'ancien soldat de l'hiver fut surpris par l'agilité et la force du grand reptile. Durant le vol, Buck caressa doucement les écailles vertes du dragon. Elles ressemblaient à de la pierre sous ses doigts mais étaient aussi douces que du velours.

Fenrir fut relâché par son frère sur la vaste pelouse de la villa. Il atterrit sur ses pattes et trotta derrière les SUV des autres Avengers. L'atterrissage de Jor fut un peu plus lourd et brutal : il avait perdu l'habitude de s'envoler et d'atterrir. Après avoir caresser le flanc du dragon puis le museau du loup, Loki changea leurs apparences. Loki ne pouvait pas les changer en êtres humains car ils étaient nés animaux mais il pouvait les rendre « plus normaux ». Il fit en sorte que Fenrir ressemble plus à Snow alors que Jor se transforma en un long serpent d'un mètre.

Satisfait du résultat, Loki prit Jor sur ses épaules puis laissa Snow et Fenrir faire connaissance. Les deux canidés partirent comme des fusées dans le grand domaine alors que les Avengers entraient dans la villa.

Dans le salon, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grande et brune, les attendait, confortablement installée dans l'un des canapés. Elle se leva à l'arrivée des Avengers en lisant sa longue robe noire. Elle sourit doucement en observant Thor et Loki.

 **« -Hell, c'est un plaisir de te voir, ma nièce.**

 **-Bonjour, mon oncle. Père. J'ai été avertit par Heimdall. Mon cœur est ravi de savoir que mes frères sont enfin libres.**

 **-Vas-tu nous aider contre Rhollor ?**

 **-Oui. Ce monstre est pire que Thanos et il est capable de remplir mon royaume en une journée. Je suis navrée de devoir lutter contre l'un de mes frères mais il est de mon devoir de l'arrêter. »** expliqua la reine des Morts, avant de se tourner vers Buck et les Avengers. **« Je suis ravie de savoir que Père a trouvé un compagnon digne de lui et de s'être fait de véritables amis. Recevez mon entière amitié.**

 **-Merci beaucoup, Hell. Bienvenue chez les Avengers. »** déclara Tony en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main.

Hell fut surpris de son geste mais sourit à l'étrange mortel qui lui avait échappé à de nombreuses reprises. Après une heure de discussion, où Hell raconta à Thor et à Steve ce qu'elle avait appris en espionnant les faits et gestes de Rhollor, Wanda les invita à passer à table. Hell s'excusa, elle ne mangeait jamais de nourriture mortelle et avait à faire dans son royaume.

Fenrir et Snow firent alors leur apparition, le chien blanc s'effondra dans son panier alors que le loup gris foncé s'assit devant Wanda, dans l'espoir qu'elle laisse tomber un morceau de viande pour lui. Elle rit doucement de la malice de l'animal avant de déposer devant lui une gamelle remplie de croquettes. Fenrir gémit doucement en observant l'étrange nourriture.

 **« -Ne t'en fais pas, neveux : je t'emmènerais à la chasse dès que Rhollor sera mis hors d'état de nuir. »**

Fenrir aboya avant d'avaler rapidement sa gamelle. Jor, quant à lui, glisser lentement sur les cuisses de Sebastian. Ce dernier se sentait bien, entouré par ses parents, son oncle et sa fratrie. Steve, assit à côté de lui, lui servit de l'eau, avant de glisser discrètement sa main entre eux deux. Elle frôla celle de Sebastian. Le sorcier frémit avant de rougir lentement. Seul le regard perçant de Jor s'en apperçut. Le serpent siffla doucement avant de s'enrouler sur les genoux de son petit frère. Les bipèdes étaient vraiment des boules d'hormones...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: _Rhollor_

Une dizaine de jours passa depuis le retour de Thor et l'arrivée des boules de poils et d'écailles. Tony, qui était réfractaire à accueillir une boule de poil comme Snow dans la villa, avait rapidement adopté les deux fils de Loki. Wanda et Sebastian passaient énormément de temps avec eux, leur talon de télépathes les aidaient à communiquer avec le loup et le reptile. Ainsi, les Avengers purent constatés, grâce à leur traduction, que Fenrir avait hérité de la malice et des plaisanteries de Loki alors que Jormungand (surnommé rapidement Jor) avait reçu son intelligence.

Mais le grand serpent n'avait pas non plus sa langue dans la poche. Après deux jours de liberté, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sous entendre un certain rapprochement entre son plus jeune frère et le soldat au bouclier. Les deux intéressés nièrent en bloc mais Fenrir qui passait par là, confirma qu'il les avait vu se câliner et se lécher la nuit précédente, cachés près des grands arbres du jardin. Rouge de honte, Steve prétexta un appel urgent à l'agent Carter pour s'enfuir. Sebastian tenta de se fondre dans le canapé où il lisait mais n'échappa pas aux réprimandes de Buck et au sourire, presque hilare de Loki.

L'ambiance dans la villa était bonne quand un orage violent éclata au loin, sur New York. Fenrir gronda soudain alors que Jor sifflait, l'air menaçant. Loki s'inquiéta de leur attitude. Sebastian déboula alors de sa chambre et annonça froidement ressentir l'approche de son frère. En moins de cinq minutes, chaque Avengers était équipé et près à se battre. En sortant de la villa, Fenrir et Jor reprirent leurs formes normales. Loki et Sebastian sautèrent sur le dos du grand dragon alors que les autres montèrent dans le Quinjet privé de Tony. Fenrir les suivie en courant.

A New-York, Rhollor et les troupes Chitauris s'étaient attaqué à la Tour Stark. Le sang du milliardaire ne fit qu'un tour quand son armure lui indiqua que Pepper avait une importante réunion au dixième étage de la tour. Il demanda à Peter et Scott de faire évacuer les personnes présentes dans l'immeuble alors qu'il se lançait avec Hulk et Thor contre une dizaine de soldats extra-terrestres. À Terre, Fenrir et les agents de l'ancien SHIELD nettoyer le pâté de maison autour de la tour Stark.

Le combat fut féroce entre les deux camps. Loki et Sebastian, sur le sommet de la tour lançaient une multitude de sorts contre les Chitauris qui semblaient venir de nulle part. Clint et Buck s'étaient postés sur les toits environnants pour les protéger. Jor qui survolait le ciel rugit soudain puis fondit vers l'endroit d'où Clint tirait ses flèches. Inquiet, Loki se téléporta jusqu'à son fils. Il vit alors Clint inconscient sous le ventre du grand reptile alors que ce dernier donnait des coups de crocs et de queue à plusieurs Chitauris. Après s'être assuré d'avoir tuer tous les assaillants, Jor se recula puis s'envola pour laisser son père ausculter l'archer.

Loki courut vers ce dernier et le prit dans ses bras. Une plaie béante se trouvait sur sa poitrine et courait jusqu'à son ventre. Le sorcier paniqua, malgré tous ses talents, Loki ne savait pas soigner de telles plaies. Il n'avait jamais eu de grands dons pour la médecine. Le Jotun déglutit en serrant l'archer contre lui. Même si sa fille était la reine du royaume des Morts, elle n'était pas la Mort...

 **« -Je suis désolé... pardonne-moi...**

 **-J'ai froid.**

 **-Ca va aller, Clint. Je reste avec toi. Je suis désolé.**

 **-Protège-les... loki... promet.**

 **-Je te le promet, je ferais tout pour eux. »** jura Loki en caressant ses cheveux.

Un long cri d'horreur retentit alors entre les immeubles. Loki leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il aurait parié que c'était Wanda qui venait de pousser ce hurlement terrifiant. Il sentit alors le corps de Clint se relâcher dans ses bras. Une larme glissa sur sa joue d'ivoire. Il supplia mentalement les Normes tout en berçant le corps désormais sans vie de l'archer, son archer. Rhollor apparut alors à quelques mètres de lui. Il portait sur sa main droite le gant de son père. Loki se figea en comptant le nombre de gemmes qui y était incrusté.

 **« -Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi vouloir semer la mort ?**

 **-Le pouvoir, Mère. Tu te souviens de cette chose que tu voulais tant toi aussi.**

 **-Clint ne méritait pas ça. Il avait des enfants... cesse cette folie, je t'en prie. »** supplia Loki.

Rhollor eut alors un sourire mauvais puis se mit à rire. Un rire fou et méchant. Loki ferma un instant les yeux et se concentra. Il déversa sa magie autour d'eux. Il devait tenir sa promesse envers l'archer. Il devait les protéger de son fils, sa propre chair et son propre sang. Rhollor n'eut pas le temps de contrer son sort. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent dans un espace magique créé par Loki, spécialement fermé hermétiquement. Rhollor grogna, il connaissait assez bien la magie pour savoir qu'il ne quitterait pas cette bulle ridicule en tuant son généteur.

 **« -Voyons, Mère. Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter maintenant. J'ai le gant complet.**

 **-Rien de bon n'arrivera si tu utilises ce pouvoir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Thanos était fou.**

 **-Rejoins-moi. J'accepterais de pardonner à tes autres bâtards. Je détruirais ce monde et t'offrirais ses cendres chaudes. Midgard sera à toi, tu pourras créer ton propre royaume. Je tuerais rapidement chacun de tes bâtards, Hell les prendra en charge. Accepte, Mère. »**

Loki reposa doucement Clint au sol et se leva. Il devait tenir sa promesse. Et si pour cela, il devait en arriver à ça, il se le pardonnerait un jour. Lentement, il s'avança vers Rhollor. Son fils sourit en l'observant venir à lui. Il lui tendit les bras pour l'acceuillir. Sebastian l'avait trahi mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'amour de Loki pour chacun de ses enfants, voulu ou non. Alors qu'il s'entendait à sentir le corps frêle de sa mère venir contre lui, une vive douleur lui brûla le bras droit.

Le fils du Titan vit avec horreur sa main gantée tombée au sol alors que Loki tenait un poignard ensanglanté. Incrédule, Rhollor lança un regard interrogateur vers le sorcier. Les yeux noyés de larmes, Loki fit encore un pas et lui planta sa lame en plein cœur.

 **« -Tu me trahis, Mère ?**

 **-Contrairement à mes autres enfants, tu n'as jamais mérité de voir le jour.**

 **-Mère...**

 **-Mes enfants sont tous pour moi et les Avengers sont ma famille. J'ai promis de les protéger. Part, Rhollor. Hell saura s'occuper de ton cas. »**

Le géant violet s'effondra. Il trembla encore un peu aux pieds de Loki puis s'immobilisa. D'un geste de la main, Loki fit estomper l'espace magique qu'il avait créer. Les Chitauris étaient tous morts en même temps que leur maître. Loki laissa alors couler librement ses larmes. Il lâcha sa dague alors que Bucky le prenait doucement dans ses bras. Le sorcier se laissa doucement bercer alors que les autres Avengers pleuraient leur ami, Clint.

Un peu plus à l'écart, les trois frères observèrent la scène dramatique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le museau bas et les oreilles en arrière, Fenrir gémit doucement. Il aimait bien ce drôle de mortel qui riait en lançant des bâtons à son ami Snow. Jor passa une aile sur les épaules de son frère, il n'aimait pas quand leur père souffrait. Sebastian fut le seul à ne pas montrer sa peine. Il décida de s'avancer silencieusement. Arrivé près du gant, il lança un sort pour que les gemmes incrustées dedans puissent retrouver leurs places dans l'univers. Il observa la plupart des pierres s'envoler puis disparaître alors qu'une seule léviter lentement. Il la vit virevolter jusqu'en contre-bas où les militaires transportaient le corps interne de Vision. Penché dans le vide, il la vit se poser sur le front de la créature humanoïde qui se réveilla immédiatement.

 **« -Wanda ! Tu devrais venir voir, tante Wanda ! »** cria t-il, satisfait de son sortilège.

Tous le rejoignirent et s'exclamèrent en voyant Vision se lever de sa civière. Sebastian les fit téléporter sur le trottoir. La sorcière rouge se jeta dans les bras de Vision puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Sebastian sourit doucement, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat. Il sursauta à peine quand il sentit un main hésitante se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête et vit Steve lui sourire.

 **« -Merci, Seb.**

 **-Je ne peux rien pour l'agent Barton. Fenrir et Jor veulent demander à Hell son concours pour lui. Je vais leur donner un coup de main.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de jouer avec la Mort.**

 **-On aurait essayer au moins. »** chuchota Sebastian.

Les trois frères tentèrent d'obtenir l'âme de l'archer auprès de leur sœur mais malgré leur peine, Hell n'avait aucun pouvoir de résurrection, elle ne faisait que prendre soin des morts. C'est donc avec peine que les Avengers organisèrent les funérailles de Clint dans sa ville natale. La cérémonie dans la petite église fut très intimiste, Tony avait tout fait pour éloigner les journalistes et les papparazis. Laura et les enfants n'avaient pas besoin d'une telle agitation dans leur travail de deuil.

Loki hésita longuement avant de venir avec les autres Avengers jusqu'à la grande maison campagnarde de l'archer. Il ne savait pas comment l'épouse de l'agent Barton réagirait en le voyant. Il fut donc très surpris et touché de la voir venir l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue. La présence de Fenrir et de Jor, sous leurs véritables formes, permirent aux enfants d'oublier l'espace d'un après-midi la perte de leur père.

Après l'enterrement, tous se réunirent dans la vieille ferme des Barton. Après une heure de veillée, les sauveurs du monde prirent un instant pour se retrouver ensembles sur le perron de la bâtisse. Natasha était la plus affectée par la perte de l'archer, ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Alors qu'elle pleurait doucement contre le torse de Bruce, tous sentirent une étrange brise s'élevait. En observant les alentours, ils aperçurent Hell assis sur la balançoire en face de la grande alors qu'une voix familière s'éleva :

 **« -Je vous manque tant que ça ?**

 **-Clint ?! »** s'exclamèrent plusieurs Avengers.

Le fantôme de l'archer se tenait à deux mètres de la maison. Il leur lança un sourire franc puis s'avança silencieusement pour venir s'asseoir près de sa sœur de cœur.

 **« -Les mômes ont tellement touché leur sœur qu'elle m'a permis ces quelques minutes. Faut que vous alliez de l'avant, les gars. Je vais bien, ma famille me manque. Vous me manquez mais je me sens bien là-bas. Hell m'a accordé le Walhalla ! Je vous attendrais tranquillement, mais prenez votre temps.**

 **-Tu me manques tellement, Clint.**

 **-Je sais Nat'. Je voulais aussi te remercier, Loki. Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse et de les protéger.**

 **-C'est un honneur, agent Barton. »** déclara Loki, en se collant un peu plus à Buck.

 **« -Et je me disais. Buck, acceptes-tu de veiller sur mes petits monstres et ma petite femme ? Maintenant que tout est finit, tu voudras sûrement revenir vivre ici, avec Loki.**

 **-Je te promet que je veillerais sur tout ton petit monde.**

 **-Merci. Ah, et au fait, demande à papa mais je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'accueillir Sleipnir ici. »** annonça Clint avant de se relever. **« Bon, je dois y aller. Mais promis, je garde un œil sur chacun d'entre vous.**

 **-Au revoir, Clint. »**

Clint leur fit un dernier signe de la main puis rejoignit Hell. Leurs deux silhouettes disparurent lentement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: _Épilogue_

Loki s'étira longuement sur le rocking chair. Il aimait les matinées paisibles avant les après-midi agités à la ferme Barnes. Assis sous le perron, il observait son petit jardon qu'il appréciait entretenir. Sa petite Frigga, de huit de ses huit printemps, poursuivait un papillon bleu entre les parterres de fleurs. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient au vent. Le sorcier sourit doucement. Deux ans après la seconde invasion de New-York, l'arrivée de la petite fille avait était accueillie avec enthousiasme sur Midgard comme sur Asgard. En arrêtant Rhollor, Loki avait retrouvé ses titres de noblesse parmi le peuple de son frère et avait gagné le statut de héros chez les mortels.

Frigga lui fit un grand signe de la main en l'appelant, elle venait d'attraper le délicat petit insecte. Loki sourit avant de lui dire d'aller se préparer, ses cousins allaient bientôt arrivés. Deux mois après la naissance de la petite, Pepper accoucha de jumeaux que Tony s'amusa à baptiser Robb et Ned. Depuis, les trois enfants étaient presque inséparables : ils allaient dans la même école privée de New York et chaque weekend, les deux petits monstres venaient à la ferme. Pepper tenait absolument que ses enfants soient proches de la nature et s'épanouissent.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, Frigga fêtait ses huit ans et tous les Avengers étaient invités à la petite fête. Frigga lui fit un bisous sur la joue puis courut dans sa chambre. Loki la suivit jusque dans la salon puis bifurqua vers la cuisine. Sebastian venait de sortir le gâteau du four. Son fils lui sourit doucement alors que Loki glissait un doigt dans le bol où il restait un peu de pâte liquide.

 **« -Steve et papa ne sont pas encore rentrés ?**

 **-Non, ils doivent être sur le retour. Tu sais à quel point ils adorent galoper avec la harde de ton frère. »**

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête. Thor avait rapidement libéré Sleipnir de son écurie asgardienne et le grand étalon était venu s'installer avec eux à la ferme. Tout comme ses deux autres frères, Fenrir et Jor, Sleipnir s'était rapidement bien intégré à la vie sur Midgard. A l'instar de Fenrir qui avait été adopté par une meute de loup des montagnes voisines, Sleipnir avait pris la tête d'une harde de mustangs. Steve et Buck se retrouvaient souvent à galoper avec les chevaux sauvages, c'étaient leur truc à eux.

Loki aida son fils à finir les préparatifs pour le repas d'anniversaire. Sebastian s'était découvert une certaine passion et surtout un talent pour la cuisine. Il avait pris plaisir à préparer le repas et le grand gâteau aux pommes, le préféré de sa petite sœur. Un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre au-dessus de la belle maison malgré le ciel bleu printanier. Les deux sorciers sourirent en entendant leur petite princesse crier « Tonton » avant de débouler en trombe dans la cuisine. Malgré sa petite taille, elle prit la main de son père et le tira hors de la maison. Dans son panier, Snow secoua la queue et aboya doucement.

 **« -Bouge-pas mon vieux, Thor viendra te saluer. »** lui dit doucement Sebastian en lui caressant la tête.

Après dix ans de bons et loyaux services, Snow n'arrivait plus à suivre la cadence à cause de ses articulations vieillissantes. Thor avait atterrit près de la grande où Steve et Bucky desceller leurs cheveux. Le roi d'Asgard, fraîchement couronné depuis trois ans, salua son ami et sa famille. Il attrapa au vol sa petite nièce. La petite fille enlaça son cou et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. Son oncle venait toujours avec de jolis cadeaux

 **« -Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **-Tu nous as manqué, grand frère.**

 **-La gestion du royaume me prend beaucoup de temps. Mais je ne raterais jamais l'anniversaire de la petite princesse ! »** annonça gaiement le dieu du tonnerre.

Un Quinjet fit alors son apparition dans le ciel calme. Ce dernier se posa doucement dans un pré voisin. Deux terreurs blondes y sortirent en courant, rapidement rejointes par Frigga. Fenrir et Jor firent également leur entrée. Jor, sous sa véritable forme de dragon, survola la grange et se posa près du Quinjet. Loki lui fit prendre sa forme de serpent et le prit délicatement dans ses bras alors que Fenrir trottinait vers eux.

 **« -Bon maintenant, qu'on est tous au complet : à table ! »** s'exclama Sebastian.

Tous le suivirent avec entrain jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison où Loki avait dressé une jolie table un peu plus tôt. Le repas fut très joyeux, les trois enfants jouaient autour de la table alors que chacun discutait des dernières nouvelles.

Natasha et Bruce revenaient de leur voyage de noce : un an de tour du monde en amoureux. Peter avait été promu au sein du Times, Wanda et Vision finissaient la décoration de leur nouvelle appartement, qu'ils avaient acheté en tombant amoureux de la vue qu'ils avaient sur Central Parc.

Ils mangèrent ensuite le dessert. Le gâteau de Sebastian était à tombé. Les deux Asgardiens ne purent s'empêcher de gémir de bonheur, les pommes fondantes dans leurs bouches étaient un pur délice.

 **« -Franchement, il faudra m'expliquer ce que les asgardiens ont avec les pommes. A croire que c'est un fruit érotique pour eux ! »** plaisanta Scott, ce qui fit rire Peter et Tony.

 **« -On adore les pommes depuis notre enfance ! Manger une Pomme d'Or, c'est un moment important dans la vie de chaque immortel !**

 **-Loki a raison. Les Pommes d'Or sont les meilleurs fruits des neuf royaumes et ce désert nous le rappelle.**

 **-Tonton ! Tonton ! »** l'appela alors Frigga. **« Quand est-ce que tu me montres mon cadeau ?**

 **-Un moment, ma puce. »**

Thor fouilla à sa ceinture et déposa lentement devant lui un petit sac en cuir. Frigga trépigna d'impatience quand il versa son contenu sur la table. La petite fille se figea alors et observa les quatre fruits ronds rouler lentement sur la nappe. Derrière elle, Loki et Sebastian eurent un hoquet de surprise.

 **« -Des pommes ? »** questionna la petite fille.

 **« -Oui, ma petite princesse. Des Pommes d'Or. Tu sais ce qu'elles font ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Elles donnent l'immortalité. Il y en a quatre : une pour ton papa, une pour oncle Steve, une pour Sebastian et une pour toi.**

 **-Mais c'est pas leur anniversaire, c'est le mien ! »** se plaignit la petite fille.

 **« -Oui. Tu as huit ans aujourd'hui. D'ici deux ans, tu feras tes premiers pas de sorcière, comme Loki et Sebastian avant toi. Si vous mangez tous ces pommes, vous pourrez tous venir à Asgard. »** annonça doucement Thor avant de lever les yeux vers son frère. **« Loki, je voudrais profiter de l'anniversaire de Frigga pour te demander de revenir à la maison. Je vous veux tous à mes côtés. Eir souhaite prendre sa retraite de Grande Magicienne et tu ferais un excellent conseiller pour moi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, Lok'. »**

Le sorcier lança un regard vers son compagnon. Assis près de Steve et de Sebastian, l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver lui sourit doucement. Ils aimaient tous cette maison, cette petite vie tranquille entre deux missions, mais Buck savait qu'Asgard manquait profondément à Loki. À côté de lui, Sebastian et Steve étaient tous sourires : le jeune sorcier avait toujours rêvé de visiter Asgard et Steve s'imaginait bien vivre parmi les immortels. Loki soupira.

 **« -Un essai, pendant les vacances. Frigga aura peu d'enfants de son âge pour jouer, les mini Stark lui manqueront. Au moindre signe négatif, nous rentrerons ici. Lorsque Frigga sera assez grande et indépendante, nous reparlerons de mon retour définitif au palais. »** négocia Loki, pour le plus grand plaisir de chaque membres de sa famille.

Loki ferma sa dernière valise, la ferme où il vivait depuis des années avec Buck allait vraiment lui manquer. Il soupira en soulevant la valise pour la porter sur le perron. Là, il retrouva Buck, Steve et ses deux petits derniers. Il enlaça sa fille qui l'embrassa sur la joue, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se hisser pour effectuer ce geste, surtout depuis que ses tantes lui avaient acheté ses premiers talons hauts.

 **« -Tu feras bien attention, hein ?**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, Ned et Robb veilleront sur moi. Et puis, un cri de ma part et j'ai toute la CIA pour me protéger.**

 **-Fri...**

 **-Oncle Thor a besoin de toi. Asgard va bientôt avoir un petit prince, il ne dormira plus si bien et te devras veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. »** lui rappela gentiment sa fille.

 **« -Je t'aime ma chérie.**

 **-Je vous aimes aussi, 'pa. Allez, Heimdall va bientôt ouvrir le Bifrost.**

 **-N'oublie pas la soirée caritative de Pepper, vendredi.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, je dois retrouver les jumeaux dans l'après-midi vu que le lendemain, on part pour Harvard. Embrassez oncle Thor pour moi. »**

Frigga embrassa une nouvelle fois son père puis enlaça son second père et l'ancien Captain America. Sebastian la décoiffa gentiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Bifrost se forma au-dessus de leur tête. Sur le pont Arc-En-Ciel, Thor et quasiment toute la population d'Asgard les attendaient.

 **« -Bon retour à la maison, Lok'.**

 **-Fri t'embrasse.**

 **-Je vous ai fait préparer le petit palais de Mère. Sleipnir s'est déjà installer dans la forêt voisine, Fenrir et sa meute ont aménagé près du grand lac.**

 **-Et Jor a préféré rester avec sa petite sœur. »** finit Loki en embrassant son frère, son petit roi. **« Home sweet home. »**


End file.
